


Mama, just killed a man

by yatskari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark, Dark Harry Potter, Fantasy, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Out of Character, Наследия
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatskari/pseuds/yatskari
Summary: Все маги произошли от фейри, это факт. Но фейри ушли, а их наследие осталось. Все чистокровные и многие полукровки в свое шестнадцатилетие, когда их магия полностью "взрослеет", меняются: их магия становится похожей на магию древнего предка, меня душу и тело.Гарри Поттер знал лишь то, что Поттеры поколениями становились живыми напоминаниями о Кальях Варе. Он был готов, хоть и не горел энтузиазмом. Чего он не знал, так это того, что родня его мамы оказалась с сюрпризом...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Развалившись у камина в доме на Гриммо 12, Сириус и Гарри в тишине наблюдали за языками пламени. Они проговорили весь вечер, не заметив, как дом погрузился во мрак, освещаемый лишь всполохами огня. Гарри невероятно радовало то, что такие беседы стали у них традицией.

Когда крестного серьезно ранили в Отделе Тайн из-за того, что он, Гарри, попался в ловушку Волан-де-Морта и заманил в нее Сириуса — он испугался. У него мутнело перед глазами, стоило только подумать о том, что Сириус мог не отделаться одной лишь раной, что Сириус мог…умереть, исчезнуть из его жизни, едва появившись, едва узнав. Теперь Гарри научился ценить их время, проведенное вместе.

Поэтому, несмотря на все новые свалившиеся на него обременительные знания о маминой защите и пророчестве, он напрочь отказался возвращаться к Дурслям: Гарри хотел наверстать все те года, которые они с Сириусом пропустили, а не бесцельно шататься по Тисовой.

«Вы сомневаетесь в своей же защите?» — сказал он Дамблдору, завершая их спор о том, где он проведет лето. Это было не слишком красиво, но Гарри жалел о своих словах лишь самую капельку — результат его вполне устраивал.

Но иногда он все равно просыпался по ночам от острого тревожного чувства, мучаемый виной и стыдом за свой поступок, поставивший жизнь Сириуса под угрозу. Поток бесконечных «А если бы да кабы» прерывался лишь со скрипом половиц в коридоре под ногами проснувшегося Сириуса, который ещё ни разу не упустил возможности как-нибудь оригинально «разбудить» крестника.

Пусть Гарри не спал, но он умело притворялся. Он не позволял улыбке показаться раньше, чем его лица коснется шершавый собачий язык или пока какой-нибудь из портретов не начнет на весь дом распевать песни Black Sabbath (Сириусу доставляло удовольствие досаждать даже портрету матери).

Голос Сириуса вырвал его из своих мыслей:

— Ну как, крестник, готов к завтрашнему дню?

Гарри насупился, не отвечая сразу. Завтра у него был шестнадцатый день рождения, и по этому поводу он был крайне взволнован.

До Хогвартса он придавал значение только совершеннолетию, но в школе его сразу же поразили старшекурсники: ушастые, крылатые, с необычными глазами — каждый обладал своей причудой, словно сойдя со страниц сказок. Вскоре Рон рассказал ему и Гермионе о наследиях и давних волшебных предках, их оставивших.

А на третьем курсе они встретили Люпина, который по всем канонам оборотнем стать не должен был.

Гермиона, впечатлившись, скрупулезно рассчитала их шансы получить собственное наследие. И если к Рону вопросов не было, то вот они, полукровка и магглорожденная, оставались под большим вопросом — уж больно разбавленная кровь.

— Я почему-то уверен, что скорее во мне взыграет кровь троллей. И стану я толстым и вонючим, — Гарри пожал плечами, мол, почему бы и да.

— Да откуда бы ей взяться? — Сириус подпер голову рукой и осклабился, с интересом ожидая продолжения.

Сам Сириус был дроу и, как думал Гарри, выпускать его к людям было опасно (слава Мерлину, с крестного еще не сняли все обвинения, и он в основном сидел дома — люди были в безопасности). С кожей цвета темного серебра, с тяжелыми белоснежными кудрями, свободно спадающими на плечи, и с благородными, правильными чертами лица, Сириус убийственно влиял на многих девушек и, к недоумению Гарри, на некоторых парней.

Иногда и Гарри ловил себя на том, что засматривается. Как сейчас.

Он стушевался, даже забыв сострить про троллеподобного кузена:

— Не знаю, откуда-нибудь.

Сириус рассмеялся, красиво откидывая голову. Гарри был уверен, что тот знает, какое впечатление производит, и специально красуется.

— Не боись, — после небольшой паузы в итоге ответил ему Сириус, подмигнув, — Поттеры всегда были наследниками той ледяной стервы, Кальях Варе, и тебе нет смысла опасаться за себя.

Сириус взглянул на старинные часы и встал, похлопав крестника по плечу:

— Давай спать. Нам нужны силы, чтобы завтра всласть отпраздновать такую дату, — он улыбнулся.

Гарри кивнул. Он постарается уснуть, несмотря на все волнение и трепет. Ему просто надо заснуть до утра и увидеть результат.

***

Но и оказавшись в кровати, заснуть Гарри долго не мог.

Он ворочался с бока на бок, откидывал и натягивал одеяло, пару раз перевернул подушку. Сна не было ни в одном глазу. Его одновременно трясло от возбуждения и сковывало от волнения. Всего несколько часов — и он навсегда попрощается с прежней жизнью!

Раньше он только и делал, что ждал, когда ему скажут: «Это все ложь, Гарри, возвращайся в чулан». Но сейчас это изменится! Гарри будет принадлежать магическому миру также, как и он — Гарри.

Ведьма Кальях Варе правила холодом и зимой. Гарри не был уверен, что ему это подходит — но, в конце концов, это наследие его родителей.

Он был рад любому дару, который доказывал бы их связь — наследие Кальях Варе прочнее связало бы его с ускользающими образами Джеймса и Лили, которые словно растворялись с каждым годом. Гарри боялся когда-нибудь забыть о них навсегда.

Он был так взбудоражен, что заснул только к утру. И закономерно впервые проспал пробуждение в стиле крестного.

Оркестр из вилок и ложек, названивающих «С Днем рожденья», застал Гарри врасплох. Он зажмурил глаза, прячась под подушкой, когда Сириус распахнул тяжелые шторы, впуская в комнату свет.

— Просыпайся, Сохатик, — усмехнулся Сириус и, подойдя, пощекотал высунутую из-под одеяла пятку. Пятка спряталась, а Сириус усмехнулся шире, — все веселье проспишь.

Гарри сам уже не мог сдержать улыбки и, больше не в силах изображать спящего, бодро вскочил. Осознание ударило в голову, заставляя кровь кипеть — сонливости не было и в помине.

Сегодня такой день! Совершеннолетие!

Гарри быстро посмотрел на свои руки и ноги, но это все еще были точно его конечности.

— Изменения могут появиться не сразу, — успокоил Сириус, заметив его действия. — Да и сила Кальях не так заметна внешне, как, например, моя.

Гарри кивнул его словам, доверяя, и с трудом оторвался от осмотра себя. Надо только подождать, совсем чуть-чуть.  
Скоро они уже сидели в столовой.

Критчер, уважая традиции, к такому важному для волшебников дню непривычно для себя расстарался и наготовил, казалось, на десятерых гостей.

У Гарри, стоило увидеть это великолепие, глаза сами полезли на лоб и разбежались от разнообразия. Тут был и классический омлет, и перепел, чье мясо достали из закромов, и какая-то экзотика вроде бекона из нанду. Блэки знали толк в еде.

Гарри не знал точно от томительного ожидания ли, но есть ему не захотелось. В животе хоть и тянуло от легкого голода, но кусок в горло не лез. И именинник решил пока потерпеть. Только чтобы не обижать сварливого домовика, Гарри впихнул в себя немного мяса с каким-то салатом, с улыбкой его похвалив.

С питьем же он не стал себя ограничивать. В горле давно была пустыня. Шуточки Сириуса удачно разрежали обстановку, адреналин в крови поутих. Чувствуя, что усталость от недосыпа начинает проявляться, Гарри влил в себя две кружки кофе подряд. После этого ему полегчало.

Все его сознание занимала единственная мысль: «Ну когда же?»

Гарри с трудом удержал себя от того, чтобы выкрикнуть это на весь дом. Вместо этого он встал из-за стола:

— Я видел свертки в гостиной. Пойду, посмотрю, что мне прислали друзья, — он улыбнулся, вспомнив их.

По правде, он безумно скучал, но встретиться все вместе они не могли. Гермиона, тоже прочувствовав опасность в Отделе Тайн, уехала с родителями во Францию, отказавшись от предложения Рона погостить. Рон же с семьей отправились куда-то к Чарли, потому что тому в чем-то требовалась помощь.

Им всем нужна была маленькая передышка от вечных приключений и опасностей, и Гарри прекрасно это понимал. Да скучать от этого меньше не стал.

Гермиона прислала письмо с поздравлениями и книгу на французском о боевой магии. Поттер лишь усмехнулся.

Гермиона, узнав, что на Гриммо есть артефакт-переводчик, совсем перестала ограничивать себя в выборе книг. В его коллекции, собранной исключительно благодаря подруге, были тома на всех языках Европы. Он не прочитал и десятой части, а книг становилось все больше.

Рон тоже прислал письмо, в котором отметились и остальные Уизли. В конверт были вложены несколько драконьих чешуек. По восхищенному свисту Сириуса Гарри понял, что к нему в руки попало что-то ценное.

В приложенной записке от Джинни та делилась самым сокровенным — парочкой любимых проклятий, которые сама же улучшила путем практики. Гарри с интересом прочитал все до конца, уже зная, чем займется в ближайшее время в тренировочном зале Блэков.

Невилл прислал корешки какого-то растения, но Гарри не успел прочитать об их назначении — какое-то чутье потянуло его к последнему свертку с двигающимися по обертке цветами-бабочками.

Гарри не стал сопротивляться. Он привык доверять интуиции.

Это был подарок от Луны. Волшебник с удивлением уставился на маггловский сборник японских легенд. Где она его только нашла? В краткой записке Луна уверяла его, что если он прочитает, то мозгошмыги от него отстанут. Ну и, конечно же, поздравляла с Днем рождения.

Внутри Гарри зародилось незаметное, но назойливое раздражение. Это был день, когда он должен был распрощаться с магглами, каникулами в Литтл-Уинге, чуланом и обносками Дадли. В доме Дурслей он давно уже занимал вторую спальню и вещи носил теперь исключительно свои — но воспоминания не отпускали.

Втайне Гарри все ждал, когда Дурслям надоест играть в приличных людей и они вышвырнут его обратно в каморку под лестницей, оставив из одежды только вещи кузена, в которых Гарри утопал. Он бы защитился, отстоял бы свое право или ушел бы, как перед третьим курсом, но…

Луна не виновата в том, что Гарри такой неблагодарный.

Гарри попытался задавить раздражение — теперь он чувствовал вину.

Вместо этого его затошнило.

Желудок забурлил, не принимая съеденное. Кадык дернулся от рвотных позывов, и Гарри зажал рот рукой, ломанувшись в туалет на первом этаже.

Все мысли испарились, кроме одной: «Не запачкать бы Сириусу ковер».

Гарри ввалился внутрь, не замечая, как ломается за ним дверь и слетают очки, и припал к белому другу. Совершенно не переваренный салат вывалился из него, но организм, как взбесившись, сотрясся еще раз, и еще.

Желчь разъедала глотку и горчила на языке. Гарри казалось, что теперь она останется навсегда, так она въелась в нёбо и щеки.

— Гарри! — Сириус, уже стоявший в дверях, с тревогой следил за ним, не решаясь подойти.

Страшная волна накатила снизу, пробирая все тело. Гарри вырвало в последний раз.

Его руки и ноги дрожали от напряжения, не слушались и были слабыми как никогда. Тело казалось тяжелым и неподъемным. Гарри устало скосил защипавшие глаза на крестного.

Взгляд застилала влага — и юноша не увидел, как опекун отпрянул в ужасе. Но если бы и увидел — Гарри было бы плевать.

Гарри встал на ватных ногах, опираясь дрожащими руками о стену, и сделал шаг к умывальнику. Он включил ледяную воду, расплескивая ее из трясущихся ладоней, и плеснул себе в лицо. Холод принес спокойствие.

Гарри поднял голову и застыл.

Из зеркала на него голодно смотрел черный белок глаз с красной радужкой.

Этого не было в легендах о Кальях Варе. Но…

«Все-таки я особенный», — подумал Гарри, однако, в груди у него осталась одна лишь выжженная пустошь.


	2. Chapter 2

Мужчина в солидной синей мантии хмурился, делая очередной взмах палочкой. В последнее время Гарри не нравилось, когда кто-то ей махал в его сторону, поэтому он едва сдерживался, чтобы не вытащить свой остролист и не бросить в волшебника экспелиармус. Слишком свежи воспоминания из Отдела Тайн. Но Гарри терпел, заставляя себя стоять на месте.

Мужчина перед ним — специалист по магическим наследиям. Кому как не дальнему родичу дракона коллекционировать такую ценность.

Еще Гарри знал, что тот — безумно богат. Конечно, легко сколотить состояние на том, чтобы драть тысячи галеонов за сеанс с надеющихся на чудо магглокровок, а потом разрушать все их надежды. Гарри был почти уверен, что он учился на Слизерине.

Сириус, внутри напуганный просто до жути, храбрился и притащил крестника в эту контору. Сам Гарри скорее слегка нервничал и от этого был мрачен и зол, но уж точно не напуган. В конце концов, чего-то такого он от себя и ожидал.

Специалист по наследиям сделал последний пасс палочкой и прищурил золотистые глаза, окруженные вросшими в кожу чешуйками. Он с любопытством уставился на Блэка за спиной своего клиента.

— Все что я могу вам сказать — такого наследия в Британии раньше не встречалось, — он перевел взгляд пронзительных глаз на Гарри, а тот в ответ посмотрел своими — черными с красной радужкой. Специалист склонил голову набок. — В нашей работе мы руководствуется документами из архивов и списками родословных, и Поттеры никогда не роднились с кем-то, у кого были такие внешние признаки. Вы уверены, мистер Поттер, что ваша мать была магглорожденной?

«Теперь уже нет», — хотел было буркнуть Гарри, да тут ожил Сириус и быстро прервал все расспросы.

— Я надеюсь, это останется в тайне, — Сириус крепко пожал специалисту руку и, как показалось Гарри, отдал еще один мешочек с галеонами. Дракон усмехнулся заостренными зубами, бросив на подать жадный взгляд, и уверил в своем молчании. «Ты еще просишь, Блэк».

Сразу после этого Сириус утащил Гарри на Гриммо 12 через камин.

Дом встретил их руганью портрета миссис Блэк, темными коридорами и завываниями Критчера. Домовик не на шутку всполошился, что его стряпня была настолько ужасна, что теперь всячески старался накормить Гарри чем-то вкусным, подсовывая то торты, то какие-то диковинные блюда. Но прошли уже сутки, а Гарри все еще не хотел есть.

Вернее, не так. Жрать хотелось до усрачки. Желудок скручивало и выворачивало — теперь он казался Гарри черной дырой, которая за неимением еды затягивала внутрь все остальные органы, мясорубкой смалывая их в кашу. Но еда, которую приносил Критчер, вызывала какое-то отторжение. Гарри бы и рад наброситься на какой-нибудь пирог, уминая за обе щеки, но в голове почему-то крутилось: «Как вообще это можно есть?»

С пробуждения наследия прошли всего сутки, а Гарри уже влип в неприятности.

Сириус, только они ступили на ковер у камина, подошел и обнял его, гладя рукой по непослушным волосам. Гарри с удовольствием обнял крестного в ответ, утыкаясь носом ему в плечо.

Эти объятия служили успокоением скорее Сириусу — он всегда остро переживал все невзгоды и проблемы, выпадающие на долю Гарри. Сам Поттер больше нежился в теплом кольце рук близкого человека — до встречи с Бродягой, Гермионой и Роном об объятиях он мог и не мечтать.

— Ничего, Сохатик, во всем разберемся. Не в Британии будем искать, так где-нибудь в Европе или Азии, или даже в Америке или Австралии.

Гарри неясно пробормотал что-то в ответ, лицом вжимаясь в мягкую ткань мантии на плече у Сириуса. Голод сжирал его изнутри, и юноша сильнее вцепился с крестного, устав от этой борьбы внутри себя.

Гарри вдохнул через нос, невольно втягивая его запах. Ноздри затрепетали, уловив самый сладкий запах на свете. Гаррин рот наполнился слюной, и он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь.

Никакой торт или пирог не сравняться с этим ароматом. Интересно, а каким Сириус будет на вкус?

Гарри отшатнулся, вырываясь из объятий. Ноги запутались, и Гарри грохнулся на пол. Он стукнулся локтем, но боли не было.

«Я хотел попробовать на вкус КОГО?»

Сириус с волнением уставился на крестника, который в истерике то открывал, то закрывал рот.

— Эй, — он протянул руку, но Гарри вскрикнул и отполз от него. Даже Вальбурга заткнулась, прислушиваясь из коридора к действиям расшумевшихся родственников.

Гарри с шоком смотрел на Сириуса и громко взвизгнул, когда тот попробовал приблизиться:

— Не подходи! Не смей!

Такого дерьма в его жизни точно еще не было. Капля пота скатилась по лбу и залезла в глаз, отчего Гарри заморгал.

Желудок заурчал раненным зверем, и Поттер убедился, что это не было ошибкой уставшего мозга. Гарри отвел от крестного взгляд, потому что его вид — его открытая темная шея и ключицы, поблескивавшие от холодного пота, жилистые стройные руки с музыкальными холеными пальцами, пухлые губы, еще более потемневшие от того, что Сириус прикусывал их в волнении — все это поднимало в Гарри неуемный аппетит.

Гарри зажмурился, стараясь не смотреть, но в воображении тут же встала картина, как он проводит рукой по гладкой коже, чувствуя, как подпрыгивает под ней кадык — и потом впивается зубами в глотку и вырывает мясо, а из дыры хлещет соленый фонтан крови, и Гарри припадает к нему, как к чистому ключу.

Это было еще хуже, чем смотреть.

Гарри все-таки вырвало на ковер, но изо рта текла уже одна желчь. Будто Гарри только из нее и состоит. Гарри с трудом встал, привалившись к стене. Сириус с беспокойством оглядел его.

— Я свяжусь с Шарлем, он примет нас прямо сейчас, — Блэк решительно повернулся обратно к камину, потянувшись к летучему пороху. — Иди в комнату и отдохни. Я не знаю, сколько времени это у нас займет.

Гарри не хотел спорить. Сейчас он вообще ничего не хотел, кроме как хорошенько выспаться, не мучаясь от этого мордредова голода.

Он без возражений поднялся в спальню и свернулся на кровати калачиком, до боли обхватив свой живот руками. За окном постепенно темнело, вскоре на стекле отразился блик от фонаря.

Гарри тихо скулил в полумраке своей комнаты, прикусив подушку. Голова была пуста, как надутый шарик. Кровь набатом била в ушах, скандируя: «Есть! Есть! Есть!»

Сириуса все еще не было. Полчаса назад Гарри радовался этому — он не хотел снова пережить тоже, что и в гостиной. Теперь же он был в ярости — где этот аппетитный человек, когда Гарри так голоден?!

Его зрачки в красной каемке пульсировали, повторяя: «Есть!»

В приоткрытую форточку просочился ночной прохладный воздух, почти не всколыхнув тяжелые темные шторы. Гарри вздрогнул, прерывисто вздохнул.

С улицы тоже пахло вкусно. Не настолько, как в коридоре, когда он почувствовал аромат того человека, но сейчас и этот запах кружил ему голову лучше любого наркотика.

Гарри вскочил с кровати, запутываясь в одеяле, и, забыв даже очки на тумбочке, ринулся к окну. Почти ложась на стоящий вплотную стол, он высунулся из рамы на полтуловища. Глаза уловили движение на углу улицы, и ветер принес Гарри шорох юбки и девичий смех.

Слюна, которой стало слишком много, потекла из его рта, но он и не подумал сглотнуть. Он тупо уставился на край здания и потянулся вперед, упираясь руками в старинную раму. От его пальцев по дереву пополз иней.

Юноша засучил ногами, сбивая со стола свитки и книги, и через миг вывалился из окна пятого этажа.

Жуткая боль пронзила поясницу, и из спины вырвался антрацитово-черный хвост. Он спружинил об землю, смягчая падение.

Чудовище, которым стал Гарри Поттер, без единой царапинки приподнялось на руках и с низкого старта сорвалось вслед за жертвой.

На полу в спальне, бывшей ранее владениями Регулуса Блэка, открылась на цветном развороте маггловская книжка.

«Гуль» — стояла подпись под изображением монстра с голодными угольками глаз.

***

С Гермионой они столкнулись на перроне ровно в десять часов утра. Малочисленные школьники и их семьи, которые решили прибыть на вокзал заранее, маленькими группками стояли вдали друг от друга. Хогвартс-экспресса еще не было.

Сириус крепко обнял крестника напоследок, взлохматив его и так непослушные волосы.

— Пиши мне сразу же, если что-то случится. Буду ждать встречи, Сохатик.

Подруга махнула Гарри рукой, и он аккуратно выбрался из объятий, прощаясь. Сириус улыбнулся ему и трансгрессировал. Ему все еще было нежелательно покидать особняк надолго.

Гарри подошел к Гермионе, невольно бросая взгляд на соседнюю платформу.

Раньше ему никогда не приходил в голову вопрос: «А куда едут поезда с нее?» Было бы здорово сесть в вагон и уехать в противоположную от Школы Чародейства и Волшебства сторону.

Но Гарри никогда не видел на магической изнанке Кингс-Кросса других паровозов, кроме Хогвартс-экспресса. Гермиона критически осмотрела друга и выдала вместо приветствия:

— Ты так и не написал о своем наследии.

Гарри поморщился как от зубной боли. Это было совсем не та тема, которую он хотел бы обсудить.

— Оно не пробудилось.

— Сочувствую, — Гермиона притянула его к себе, обнимая. Ее волосы сразу полезли Гарри в рот и в нос. Он вдохнул запах какого-то цветочного шампуня и прикрыл глаза. — Я знаю, как для тебя это было важно, но быть человеком тоже неплохо. Ведь и этот вокзал, и Хогвартс-экспресс построили обычные люди!

— Да, ты права, — Гарри закивал китайским болванчиком. Он был готов согласиться со всем, лишь бы соскочить с неприятной темы. — Как поездка во Францию?

— На самом деле, хорошо. Но во Франции тоже неспокойно, хотя и не так сильно, как у нас, — улыбнулась подруга воспоминаниям, отстраняясь.

Гарри незаметно выдохнул, слушая про набеги Гермионы на самые разные музеи и про ее приключения в магическом квартале Парижа. Если дело касалось новых знаний, девушка она была увлекающаяся и могла заговорить собеседника до посинения. Гарри с улыбкой кивал под ее монолог и вскинулся, заметив вдалеке дым паровоза.

— Гарри, ты говорил, что тоже ездил куда-то?

Гарри от неожиданности замер и бросил на Гермиону косой взгляд. Он тут же исправился, слегка улыбнувшись, но было поздно.

Табун мурашек прокатился у девушки по спине. Она нахмурилась, не совсем понимая, что произошло.

— Да, — помедлив, все-таки ответил Гарри, — махнули с Сириусом в Японию на остаток лета.

— Да? Ты не писал об этом, — Гермиона недовольно скрестила руки на груди. — Ты вообще мало что писал.

Но парня рядом уже не было — он запрыгнул в вагон, не успел тот остановиться.

Через пару секунд из проема все-таки высунулась шрамированная голова.

— Другая культура, колдуют они по-своему, все такое. Ну, ты знаешь, так о чем писать? — после этого и она исчезла.

Гермиона тяжело вздохнула, покачав головой, и поднялась по ступенькам внутрь.

Они молча сидели в купе, из окна наблюдая, как постепенно заполняет платформа и маги самых разных форм и видов шныряют туда-обратно. Гермиона пару раз пыталась завести диалог, но односложные ответы Гарри не способствовали разговору.

В конце концов, обиженная Гермиона уткнулась в книгу на французском. Гарри, забыв о том, что действие артефакта-переводчика распространяется только на дом Блэков, сощурил глаза в попытке прочитать название, но скоро плюнул и лег на сиденье, задремав.

Рон нашел их уже после отправления, с порога сверкнув уже знакомой клыкастой улыбкой.

Кожа под глазами и на висках плавно переходила в красные чешуйки, которые издалека можно и не заметить за огненным шухером, также как можно было за неаккуратной челкой не заметить четыре небольших рога на лбу. Руки Рона, спрятанные сейчас в несоразмерно длинные рукава, были покрыты толстой ало-чешуйчатой кожей, а ногти на пальцах превратились в небольшие, но острые когти.

Накер во всей красе своей человеческой формы — Уизли, как и ожидалось, с достоинством принял наследие своей семьи.

Гарри с черной завистью уставился на Рона, но поспешил улыбнуться, пожав другу руку. Рукопожатие крепко впечатало в ладонь запах сырости и тепла.

Рвано втянув носом воздух, Гарри сжал зубы. Волшебники пахли по-особому, не так, как обычные люди. Волшебники были как блюдо из ресторана по сравнению со слишком жирной или безвкусной едой из забегаловок.

Волшебники были вкуснее — у Гарри было «счастье» в этом убедиться.

С гастрономической точки зрения этот паровоз вез его в рай. Но…

Начинался новый учебный год, а Гарри уже хотелось повеситься. Жаль только, теперь любая веревка лопнет на его шее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Накер — один из нелетающих английских драконов, традиционно обитавший в водоемах графства Суссекс


	3. Chapter 3

Разговор не задался. Сначала Гарри пытался переключить внимание друзей на скандальные статьи в Пророке про их компанию и Дамблдора, и даже достиг успеха, обсуждая их летние события. Но Рон и Гермиона не зря дружили с ним с первого курса, быстро заметив его манипуляции.

В какой-то момент Гарри просто замолчал, сверкая зелеными глазищами исподлобья.

— Не хочешь рассказывать, я пойму, — хмуро изрек Рон, уставившись на него в ответ. — Но я думал, что мы уже достаточно близки, чтобы делиться друг с другом всем.

Поттер сдвинул очки, устало потерев переносицу. Будто он так хочет молчать, но… Как такое рассказывать вообще?

Гарри нахмурился, пытаясь откопать в своей памяти что-то безобидное. Получалось крайне плохо. Казалось, словно он смотрел чересчур правдоподобный хоррор, а не предавался летним воспоминаниям о каникулах.

— Ну, я нашел родственников по маме. Именно к ним мы ездили в гости в Японию.

— Ох, Гарри, поздравляю тебя! — улыбнулась ему Гермиона, но потом она вгляделась в его кислую рожу. — Только не говори, что они такие же, как Дурсли?

Гарри издал невеселый смешок:

— Ну, они тоже магглы. Но Дурслям до них далеко… По крайней мере, Ута в роли кузена мне нравится гораздо больше, — усмешка на его губах стала совсем уж недоброй, и Рон поспешил увести разговор от прежних Гарриных опекунов:

— Кто этот, твой Ута?

— А, — Гарри встряхнул головой, незримо замыкаясь в себе, — Дальний родственник. На год меня младше.

— Провести тебе ускоренный курс старших братьев? — подмигнул Рон, но Гарри лишь нахмурился, смотря в окно.

— Не думаю, что твой опыт с Джинни мне поможет, — сын Лили отрешенно наблюдал за проносящимися за окном деревьями. Тут его мрачный лик вытянулся от пришедшей идеи, и вскоре в глазах заплясали так знакомые его друзьям черти. — Хотя если ты расскажешь, как заплетать косички…

Он не подумал раньше. Рон пережил этим летом нападение на Нору, Гермиона — беспорядки во Франции. Какое он, Гарри, имеет право жаловаться им на плохую судьбу?

Гермиона и Рон облегченно переглянулись и тихо выдохнули. Такой Гарри был им намного более привычен, и вскоре Рон завел разговор о магазине приколов Фреда и Джорда, о ссоре Флер и Билла, об оценках за СОВ и о таинственном Малфое, шатающемся в Лютном переулке...

В купе к ним стали по очереди заглядывать однокурсники и знакомые, но Гарри, напрягая весь свой скудный актерский талант, изображал жуткую головную боль и не позволял им остаться.

Только Невилл, которого они с порога хором поздравили с принятием наследия друидов, и Джинни по итогу задержались у них, прежде чем вернуться к своим друзьям. Перед ними Гарри спектакль и не разыгрывал — знал, что не прокатит.

Их он мог и потерпеть, тем более что он ел неделю назад.

Из их компании не хватало только одного человека — того единственного, с которым Гарри до дрожи жаждал поболтать.

Но Луна не появилась, а Гарри, вспомнив наконец о своем положении в волшебном мире, не рискнул пойти искать ее по составу.

***

Наверное, впервые этот год не начался с традиционной стычки с Малфоем. Или они все слишком выросли, чтобы называть это «дружеское приветствие» таким серьезным словом.

Они встретились со слизеринцами в тамбуре. Рон даже потянулся протереть глаза, потому что на лицо Малфой был мрачен настолько же, насколько нерадостен был сам Поттер. Так их можно было даже принять за братьев, уж больно сходство было очевидным.

Нос пощекотал запах дорогого одеколона, который пытался задушить запах летних трав. В то время как сам Гарри боролся с Амбридж и посещал Отдел тайн, Малфой благополучно принял свое наследие, которым так хвалился все эти годы. По его словам, в роду у него были вейлы.

Но Гарри мог с уверенностью сказать, что вейлы пахнут не так.

Гарри мельком пробежался по Малфою глазами, задержавшись на закрытом рукавом предплечье левой руки, и наконец остановил взгляд на бледном идеальном лице. Нет, от Флер в свое время точно исходили другие ощущения — просто только теперь Гарри смог сравнить.

— Да на тебе лица нет, грязнокровочка! — Малфой выдавил из себя неприятную ухмылку, которая исказила черты, уродуя. — Что, Потти, вместо наследия получил пшик?

Пожалуй, месяц назад он бы отдал все, чтобы слова Малфоя оказались правдой. Теперь они вызывали лишь глухое раздражение — как и все вокруг, впрочем.

Гарри прямо взглянул старому недругу в глаза. Ухмылка у Малфоя стала несколько неловкой и еще более натянутой, но он упрямо продолжал ее тянуть.

— Могу спросить о том же. Где же твои колдовские чары? Или обманула нас миссис Малфой насчет того, чей же ты наследник? — Гарри склонил голову к плечу, засовывая руки в карманы мантии. Малфой почему-то побледнел и было открыл в возмущении рот, но Гарри его перебил: — Да, я смею. И даже если твой отец узнает об этом, помощь скорее понадобится ему.

Если честно, он понятия не имел, что собирался сказать ему Малфой. Гарри просто не хотел его слушать. Он быстро соскочил со ступенек на платформу и направился к каретам, не оглядываясь. Теперь ему не нужно было смотреть, чтобы знать, идут ли за ним друзья.

Хотя восхищенный трындеж воссоединившихся брата и сестры Уизли о том, как круто он проучил слизня, тоже был хорошим ориентиром.

Фестралы обрадовались ему, как родному, и Гарри, прежде чем сесть в карету, ласково погладил их по тощим шеям. Было очень приятно вновь оказаться среди существ, которые оценят твои вкусовые пристрастия — без них сын Лили чувствовал бы себя в школе одиноко.

Хогвартс встретил подростков грозовыми тучами на черном небе, тревожным шепотом кроны деревьев у дороги и яркими огнями в окошках башен, напомнивших о том, что в толстые каменные стены древней школы защитят их от любых внешних угроз. А вот от внутренних те же стены сбежать не дадут…

Большой зал казался теперь еще больше — многих не было. Гарри оглянулся, не замечая знакомых лиц за столами воронов и барсуков, и даже за их собственным. Только слизеринцы были в полном составе, но выглядели при этом не очень здорово. На взгляд Гарри, слишком потерянные, как для приверженцев пока побеждающей стороны.

Заприметив Луну среди оставшихся равенкловцев, Гарри черканул на салфетке пару слов, нашептал в лодочку из рук заклинание и отпустил бумажного журавлика в полет.

Луна осторожно подставила птичке руку и, расправив ее, улыбнулась Гарри через зал. Он предпочел думать, что это согласие.

За столом преподавателей настроения были не лучше. Дамблдор как будто постарел за эти месяцы лет на десять: его рыжие волосы и вплетенные в них темно-грозовые перья потускнели, а огромные мощные крылья были в этот раз спрятаны. Гарри против воли восхитился таким контролем — только опытные волшебники могли как полностью принимать облик предка-фейри, так и совсем убирать нелюдские приметы.

Но изменился не только директор. Суровая Макгонагалл стала еще суровей и жестче на вид, Хагрид — и тот выглядел озабоченным. Даже Снейп… Хотя нет, этот всю жизнь выглядит, словно из могилы только что восстал. Дампир, что с него взять.

Один лишь новый преподаватель зельеварения, Гораций Слизнорт, лучился самодовольством и самолюбием. Не видит ничего, кроме себя в зеркале. Счастливчик, черт возьми.

Только злость на Слизнорта, на миг пересилившая родное раздражение, заставила Гарри осознать до конца — Магическая Британия тоже находится в разгаре гражданской войны. Хотя после месяца жизни «у родственников» Поттер сомневался, что методы Пожирателей будут изощренней и хуже, чем методы голубей и гулей.

Волан-де-морт больше не казался Гарри Поттеру ужаснейшим на свете убийцей.

Он знал, что теперь они с ним стояли, как минимум, наравне.

Снейп повел носом и подозрительно уставился на Гарри черными глазами-туннелями.

***

_Лондон — город, который никогда не погружается в сон. Когда засыпают одни его жители и гости, то на смену им просто приходят другие. Даже темной ночью на улицах ярко сверкают фонари и вывески, мигают фарами автомобили, а веселые компании и одиночки быстрым шагом перемещаются по тротуарам._

_Огромный черный пес несся вперед, не обращая внимания на машины и удивленные вскрики людей. Он исчезал из виду прежде, чем кто-либо успевать вызвать службу контроля животных, он словно кого-то искал._

_Пес рыскал между пешеходов, мечась с одной улицы на другую. Их запахи и парфюмы мешали ему взять след._

_Внезапно глаза на узкой породистой морде расширились. Пес вскинулся и бросился с освещенных улиц вглубь хитросплетения переулков и тупиков, прячущихся в тени._

_Он сбавил темп, протискиваясь в щель между домами. В переулок уже вышел красивый мужчина лет тридцати пяти, но кожа его была слишком темна, а волосы — белы, для обычного человека. Он был одет в странную одежду, напоминавшую то ли плащ, то ли платье._

_Его лицо исказилось, будто от боли, когда он увидел на стене напротив багровый след. Он пришел сюда по запаху крови, но все равно был не готов._

_Анимаг достал из рукава волшебную палочку, удобнее перехватывая рукоять, ступил вперед. И застыл, что-то обдумывая. Коротко, но емко выругавшись, он спрятал палочку обратно, хоть и не до конца — чтобы выхватить было быстрее._

_И только после всего он медленно, но решительно сделал несколько шагов, поворачивая за угол._

_Тут же похолодало — изо рта вырвался белый пар. Запах крови с новой силой ударил в ноздри._

_В темноте тупика было не видно ни зги — только слабые силуэты._

_Что-то хлюпало. Темная фигура громко чавкала, склонившись над чем-то._

_— Гарри! — позвал Сириус._

_Фигура дернулась, среагировав на резкий звук. По асфальту зашелестел хвост, свиваясь удавом, оставляя за собой морозный след. В Сириуса вперились две красных точки — как два оптических прицела._

_Блэк рвано вдохнул, загоняя поглубже воспоминания о временах охоты за его головой. Его глаза начинали привыкать._

_Упырь задумчиво склонил голову, наблюдая за странной добычей. Она не убегала, издавая назойливые звуки, не пыталась в отчаянье напасть в ответ. И пахла она гораздо лучше всех этих кусков мяса, которые окружали его повсюду даже сейчас!_

_В любом другом случае он бы ее уже съел, но…он уже был сыт. Гуль сжал челюсти, кроша зубами последний кусок мяса, и звучно проглотил. Кровь прилипла к его коже, алым льдом застыв на теле, и испачкала одежду — по неопытности его окатило фонтаном из перекушенной артерии._

_На Сириуса пока не собирались нападать. Он отмер, поняв это, и осторожно приблизился к опасному хищнику. Без резких движений, медленно, с уважением — словно гиппогрифа приручать. Только тут на кону стоит жизнь, а не пара переломов._

_Волшебник присел на корточки рядом с чудовищем на расстоянии вытянутой руки, чувствуя себя самым никудышным заклинателем змей:_

_— Гарри, — тихо начал он настолько успокаивающим тоном, на какой только был способен. Зрачки в красной каемке пульсировали, не выдавая и капли разума. — Сохатик, это я, Сириус. Ты помнишь меня? Очнись, прошу, нам пора домой._

_Упырь замер, как загипнотизированный. Хвост поднялся, петлей оборачиваясь вокруг своего владельца и его добычи. Его гладкий бок скользнул Сириусу по спине, замораживая кости._

_Даже дементоры не давили так на все его существо._

_Сириус покосился на хвост краем глаза и аккуратно взял гуля за плечо, а затем и обнял. Голова того оказалась у волшебника на плече. Волшебник чувствовал, что замерзает._

_Упырь горячим дыханием опалил чужое ухо, тут же покрывшееся корочкой льда. Что-то лениво ворочалось в глубине его памяти. Что-то важное, о чем он не хотел забывать…_

_…Да, точно. Этого человека есть нельзя._

_— …Сириус? — на выдохе выдавил Гарри. Он моргнул, как по щелчку возвращая обычные человеческие глаза._

_Сириус невольно выдохнул: больше ему не казалось, что он держит в руках сосульку._

_— Да, Гарри, это я, — Блэк сильнее сжал тело ребенка в объятиях, изо всех сил давя дрожь в голосе._

_Хвост обмяк и распался на тихо мерцающие снежинки, не оставив и следа._

_Сириус успокаивающе поглаживал крестника по спине. Его рука случайно опустилась крестнику на поясницу, и он вздрогнул._

_Хвост, вырываясь наружу, потащил за собой куски плоти и кожи — теперь там зияла ужасная рана. Лед, сковавший ее, исчез, оставляя дыру кровоточить._

_Не успел Сириус запаниковать, как кровотечение остановилось, а мышцы и кожа стали нарастать на глазах._

_Гарри был как никогда разбит, все тело болело. Только желудок теперь отдавался сладостной тяжестью, принося ему успокоение и сонливость. В голове была приятная пустота, и Гарри не хотел, чтобы она заполнялась._

_— Я… А где?.. — язык не слушался._

_Какой-то запах привлек его внимание. Гарри скосил глаза. С такого ракурса он видел только бледную женскую ногу в задранной при падении юбке._

_Юноша отстранился от Сириуса и повернул голову. Его глаза расширились._

_— Не надо, Гарри, не смотри, — дернул его обратно крестный, своим телом закрывая кровавый пир._

_Но Гарри уже увидел._

_Он не мог разглядеть ее лицо за слипшимися волосами и не знал ее возраста. Так легко он мог представить на ее месте Гермиону или Джинни._

_Она, беспомощная, лежала на спине, раскинув руки, а ее грудь, покрытая тонкой, но крепкой коркой льда, была полностью разворочена._

_Из памяти вынырнула картинка, как его ладони вонзаются в ложбинку между двух маленьких и аккуратных холмиков — от его рук по коже огнем бежит изморозь. Она кричит, с криком из ее горла выходит кровь. А потом он резко дергает на себя, раскрывая ее грудную клетку как книгу. Он слишком голоден, набрасываясь на обтянутые мясом кости. Она была еще жива…_

_Даже если бы ее изнасиловали в этой подворотне, это было бы лучше._

_— Это не твоя вина, — прошептал ему Сириус, крепко держа его в своих объятиях._

_Гарри машинально облизнулся, собирая кровь с губ. Он тупо смотрел в одну точку перед собой. Как же? Почему такое случилось?_

_Голос тетки в голове презрительно процедил, отвечая на все вопросы: «Да потому что ты урод»._

_И Гарри расплакался, как девчонка, глухо рыдая Сириусу в плечо._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Так как точный возраст Уты неизвестен, я предположил, что на момент начала канона ему около тридцати и в середине 90-х он будет ровесником Гарри, плюс-минус год.  
> *Дампир — в балканской мифологии дитя вампира и человека; прирожденный охотник на вампиров


	4. Chapter 4

До конца праздничного пира Гарри не выдержал. Выпил для приличия чашку кофе и вскочил из-за стола.

— Гарри, куда ты? — окликнул его Теодор: не очень громко, но все молчали, прислушиваясь.

С Гриффиндора только они с Герм приехали на шестой курс без видимых изменений. И в отличие от осенних и зимних именинников, так такими и останутся. Вопросы в его сторону были неизбежны.

Но Гарри хотел бы ответить на них позже, а не здесь, посреди зала.

— Сириус сегодня разбудил ни свет, ни заря. Пойду вздремну в гостиной перед тем, как близнецы пронесут туда пиво, — усмехнулся Гарри, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу. В конце концов, Сириус об его маленькой лжи не узнает — а если и узнает, то винить не будет.

Нотт понимающе усмехнулся в ответ и незаметно (под хмык Паркинсон) подсел поближе к Гермионе, занимая освободившееся место. С другой же стороны от нее на своем привычном месте расположился Невилл. Она была в надежных руках, поэтому Гарри тут же выкинул волнения о ней из головы и все-таки слинял в коридор.

Когда он согласился на уговоры Сириуса не бросать школу, он явно переоценил свою силу воли. Пока ее хватало только на позорное бегство.

Он был сыт — это верно. Но ведь даже сытый человек, обнаружив огромный шведский стол, да и возьмет себе немного…

Гарри выскочил за двери и быстрым шагом пролетел пару лестниц, даже не смотря, куда идет. Несмотря на то, что он сказал Тео, в гостиную, которую скоро наводнят шумные гриффиндорцы, хотелось не больше, чем обратно в Большой зал.

Он прислонился виском к холодному камню стены, прикрыв глаза. Нос был забит, все еще переполненный запахами. Никто из тех людей не знал, в какой они находятся опасности. Какое чудовище сидело прямо в центре зала, оглядывая их веселые радостные лица.

В ушах до сих пор отдавался нестройный перестук молодых сердец. Ту-дум. Ту-дум.

Гарри резко открыл глаза, понимая, что слышит их на самом деле. До него донесся слабый аромат людской, безликой магии — так пахла Гермиона, лишь немного отдавая своим собственным запахом. Значит, магглокровки.

Гарри встряхнул головой и резко зашагал прочь.

Еще не хватало встречаться со слизеринцами в темном коридоре — убийства в первый же учебный день ему не простят.

Ему все еще надо встретиться с Луной, вот он и подождет ее у башни Равенклоу. Мимо она не пройдет.

Расчет оказался верным не только для Луны. Стайки воронов самых разных кровей, с наследиями и без, шли по коридору из зала, кидая на мрачно сидевшего на подоконнике Поттера любопытные взгляды. В отличие от остальных, равенкловцам было сугубо фиолетово, кто ты, если ты разделял их интересы и взгляд на мир.

С каждым днем Гарри все больше проникался их философией. В самом деле, какая разница, какое у человека наследие, если он все тот же кусок мяса?

Наконец Гарри почувствовал легкий, но усиливающийся запах сливы-цеппелины, смешанный с чем-то еще, легким и ненавязчивым. Родным.

«Это Луна», — понял Гарри и удивился себе же, когда минутой позже волшебница показалась на том конце коридора.

Она была очаровательна — как всегда. Такова уж доля ланнан-ши.

Жаль, показывает она свою красоту не каждому, предпочитая оставаться невидимкой для всех, кроме друзей. Может, тогда ей было бы проще строить отношения с людьми.

Гарри спрыгнул с подоконника, пройдя немного навстречу.

— Здравствуй, Гарри, — неизменная улыбка расцвела на рассеянном лице Луны.

— Привет, — хмуро кивнул он и тут же спросил, не в силах терпеть: — Как ты узнала?

Было очень сложно распознать удивление на ее лице — оно и без того всегда казалось немного удивленным. Гарри тщетно пытался прочитать эмоции Лавгуд, но с раздражением признал, что еще не настолько хорош.

— О чем ты? — девушка склонила белокурую головку к плечу, уставившись на него своими большими глазами.

— Твой подарок на мой День рождения, — запальчиво начал Гарри, но осекся. Не могла же она на самом деле не знать? Но тогда почему строит из себя дуру? Он в замешательстве опустил глаза, скомканно буркнув: — Откуда ты узнала, что та книга мне, эм… понравится?

— Ну, мы же друзья, — Луна снова улыбнулась. — Я рада, что подарок пришелся тебе по вкусу.

Гарри, не понимая, что происходит, вперил в нее напряженный взгляд. Ничерта это не объясняло!

— Кстати, профессор Дамблдор попросил передать. Думаю, он тоже хочет поздравить тебя с прошедшим Днем рождения, — девушка достала из рукава сложенный кусочек бумаги.

И она ушла. Оставив Гарри одного со всеми вопросами, догадками и обрывком пергамента в руке.

Гарри рыкнул от злости и со всей дури пнул стену ногой. Выдохнув, он взглянул на послание директора и направился в сторону его кабинета.

Через полчаса домовые эльфы с причитаниями будут убирать с пола отвалившийся кусок камня, испещренного трещинами.

***

В кабинете директора царил уже привычный, упорядоченный хаос. Что-то мигало, тихо перестукивалось, переворачивалось, перелетало над головой или проползало, мешаясь под ногами.

Гарри согнал с кресла для посетителей обиженно взлетевшую книгу и уселся напротив Дамблдора. Тот только слабо улыбнулся, поглаживая короткую рыжую бороду.

— Я рад тебя снова видеть, Гарри. Как провел лето?

— Да так, — Гарри дернул плечом, отворачиваясь. — Нормально.

— Всего лишь «нормально»? А я слышал, что ты ездил с Сириусом в Японию, — Дамблдор подпер подбородок рукой, улыбаясь студенту, словно родному сыну. В воздухе запахло грозой.

Дамблдор был легендой. Его боялись, им восхищались — за долгую жизнь он успел прочно вписать себя в историю и заполучить власть, которая позволила бы ему в один миг переломить ход мировых событий. Дамблдор был одним из последних, кто нес в себе силы Громовых птиц.

Говорят, прошлый Темный лорд сгорел дотла в ревущей буре, пронзенный бесчисленными молниями.

Злить такого человека, как Дамблдор, было смертельно опасно.

Гарри ссутулился, вспомнив слова, которые он произнес во время их последней встречи. Как-то со всем этим он не подумал, что кого-то подводит.

Дамблдор был до жути зол.

— Вы все верно слышали, сэр, — Гарри с опаской встретил его взгляд. Отступать было поздно. — Мы нашли моих родственников по маминой линии. Это я уговорил Сириуса к ним съездить.

Дамблдор встал из-за стола и обошел его, присаживаясь на край. Его темно-синяя короткая мантия, больше похожая на плащ, плавно переливалась, мерно мерцая дымящимися по подолу звездными скоплениями.

Он выдохнул, проводя широкой ладонью по волосам, приглаживая перья, и устало снял очки-половинки. Зачем они ему — с его-то ястребиным зрением, Гарри никогда не понимал.

Гарри вообще Дамблдора не понимал. На вид — ровесник Сириуса, но разница в возрасте ощущается в каждом движении. Если крестного Гарри читал, как открытую книгу, то Дамблдор, пусть и был своим, вызывал окружавшей его загадочностью определенные подозрения.

В чем-то директор напоминал Гарри сам Хогвартс — чем дальше уходишь в запутанные коридоры и лабиринты подземелий, тем сильнее ужасаешься.

— Надеюсь, ты уже осознал, что своими действиями подверг опасности себя и людей, которые ответственны за тебя. Я не буду тебя ругать, хотя и очень хочется, — на этот раз улыбка директора была искренней. Его насмешливый взгляд остановился на щеке Гарри. — Твой шрам опять вырос.

Рука сама потянулась проверить. Лишь спустя пару мгновений Гарри перехватил контроль, опуская ее.

Последний месяц он избегал своего отражения и не знал, изменилось ли что-нибудь. Шрам в виде разряда молнии, ветвями расчертив лоб, в детстве доставал ему только до брови. Но с каждым годом он разрастался, белыми нитями разрезав глаз, переносицу и скулу.

Быть может, теперь он даже дошел до шеи.

Гарри ненавидел свой шрам, а Дамблдор это знал. Весьма «удачно» директор сменил тему.

Или это он так за своеволие на Гарри отыгрывается? Лучше бы на самом деле поругал.

— Вы позвали меня, чтобы обсудить шрам? — ядовито осведомился Поттер.

— К сожалению, нет. Хотя, по правде, я предпочел бы поговорить о нем.

Гарри поморщился, а потом до него дошло. Это какому разговору Дамблдор, обычно весьма добродушный, предпочел бы мучить Поттера обсуждением его детской травмы?

Шестикурсник с напряжением уставился на директора, но тот почему-то медлил. Словно собирался с мыслями.

Дамблдор, в задумчивости заложив руки за спину, медленно прохаживался по кабинету. Оказавшись рядом с Гарри, он улыбнулся:

— Ты знаешь, как появились наследия, Гарри?

Все еще напряженный, Гарри все-таки фыркнул от простоты вопроса. На третьем курсе они с Герм перелопатили на эту тему всю хогвартскую библиотеку.

— Когда и как, точно не известно. Существует множество легенд, по одной из которых фэйри жили с людьми бок о бок, наделив их магией. Но среди магиков тоже был раскол, некоторые из них презирали людей. Поэтому, чтобы не оставлять людей беззащитными, добрые фэйри наделили их своими силами и чертами. Но после этого весь волшебный народ исчез, и никто не знает, куда.

— Такая легенда и вправду есть, — кивнул Дамблдор, присев на подлокотник Гарриного кресла и подцепив с блюдечка лимонную дольку. — Но какую бы легенду ты не рассказал, они все ошибаются в одном.

Гарри спрятал лицо за нестриженными волосами, отворачиваясь. Привычка директора его дразнить сейчас играла против самого Дамблдора.

На таком расстоянии хватит и руки, прознающей бок. Дамблдор не успеет спрятаться за крыльями.

— Так уж все?

— Понимаешь, — Дамблдор задумчиво уставился в потолок. — Потомки фэйри не обязательно становились магами.

Гарри замер. В нем зародились смутные догадки о том, куда клонит директор.

Разговор о ненавистном шраме и вправду был бы приятнее.

— Вы думаете? — глухо спросил Поттер, заходив желваками.

— Я знаю, — Дамблдор горько усмехнулся, не смотря на Гарри. Парень увидел, как тот, совершенно несознательно, по-птичьи дернул головой. — Иногда наследия доставались обычным людям — в основном от темных фэйри, которые хотели навредить, изувечить. Но у этих людей не было магии, которая бы им помогла, защитила. Такие люди полностью теряли свою человеческую природу, превращались в чудовищ. Уже не люди, но еще и не фэйри.

Гарри молчал, уткнувшись глазами в пол и сжав кулаки.

— Если раньше маги могли как-то повлиять на них, исцелить их души, то с принятием Статута мы потеряли их из виду. Они слились с обычными людьми, научились прятаться среди них, продолжая нести хаос. Ты знал, что одной из задач Отдела тайн является поиск общин таких потомков фэйри? — вдруг беззаботно уточнил Дамблдор, хрумкая дольку.

— Нет, — Гарри ошалело выпучился на него. Дамблдор наставительно покивал:

— А должен бы. Экскурсия, на которую вы ходили этим летом, была весьма информативна. Невыразимцы относятся к этому весьма серьезно. Но, — улыбка стерлась у директора с лица, — как правило, они находят полумагиков только в том случае, если в их семье рождается магглорожденный волшебник.

— Если в семье этих ваших, — начала Гарри хрипло и остановился, сглотнув, — полумагиков рождается магглорожденный, то его наследие сразу заметят?

— К сожалению, Гарри, — директор проницательно посмотрел на него, — это происходит не всегда. Такой волшебник привык скрываться, его так научили. Даже оказавшись среди других волшебников он продолжает прятаться. Только если произойдет какая-нибудь счастливая случайность или если в шестнадцать его наследие проявит себя внешне — тогда о нем станет известно, и невыразимцы вмешаются прежде, чем произошло непоправимое.

— Что может произойти, профессор? — спросил Гарри, хотя и не хотел.

— Наследие может передаться ребенку, Гарри.

Гарри был раздавлен и зол. В намеках Дамблдора можно было задохнуться. Что он знает? Почему он говорит, будто наследие у магглорожденного — зло? Почему не спросит прямо или не скажет Гарри правду?

Поттер готов был прямо сейчас выплюнуть ему в лицо: «Да, я гуль. Я признаю. И что вы можете сделать?» Но вместо этого он произнес другое.

Он вообще делал сегодня многое наперекор тому, что хотел.

— Зачем вы рассказываете мне об этом, профессор?

Дамблдор наконец-то встал с подлокотника и остался стоять рядом, возвышаясь над Гарри. Он не ответил, произнеся другое:

— Если ты захочешь мне что-то рассказать, Гарри, мой кабинет для тебя всегда открыт.

Кажется, это конец разговора. Гарри кивнул, тухло улыбнувшись, и вышел прочь.

Злость клокотала внутри, стучась о грудную клетку.

Он надеялся на разговор с Луной и Дамблдором. Он ждал этой возможности весь месяц. И что этот разговор ему принес?

Безмолвную ярость, которую он не мог выплеснуть.

Какое веселое начало нового учебного года.

***

_В аэропорту Токио было многолюдно, несмотря на поздний вечер. Милая девушка за паспортным столом без акцента на английском пожелала им приятного пребывания в стране. Гарри скользнул взглядом мимо ее лица, словно не видя, и поплелся за Сириусом к выходу._

_Тот ежеминутно оглядывался, как будто душа в себе порыв крепко схватить крестника за руку, как маленького._

_Автобус вывез их в самое сердце восточной столицы, высадив их в Синдзюку. Здесь оказалось даже хуже, чем в Лондоне. Гарри аж встряхнул головой от переполнивших рецепторы звуков и запахов._

_— Я ни разу не был в Японии, поэтому не смогу никуда нас аппарировать, ты уж извини, Гарри, — Сириус неловко хлопнул его по плечу, и Гарри равнодушно на него покосился. Рука Сириуса дрогнула и опустилась. — Я понимаю, что это требует большого терпения…_

_Гарри не проронил ни слова, смотря словно сквозь него._

_— Да. Да… — волшебник тупо уставился перед собой, что-то осознавая, но решительно по-собачьи встряхнулся. Были дела поважнее._

_Когда они вернулись на Гриммо 12, Вальбурга зашлась диким хохотом, который дрелью ввинчивался в уши, — дождалась настоящего темного мага в семье._

_Сириус беззвучно взмахнул палочкой, накладывая на старуху силенцио. Хотелось рубануть сэко — и не один раз, но та еще при жизни постаралась, чтобы портрет было не снять и не повредить._

_Гарри не шел, висел у крестного на руках безвольной куклой, казалось, даже не дыша._

_Сириус быстро, но осторожно отнес подростка в гостиную, положив на диван. Он расчертил палочкой воздух, накладывая простейшие диагностические чары. Если верить им, то Гарри был полностью здоров._

_«Если бы это было так, — разозлился на них Сириус, — он бы не лежал тут, как мертвец!»_

_Сириус уже не знал, за что хвататься. Казалось, он что-то упускает._

_Память услужливо подсунула ему смутную картинку, как поблекшие фотографии — словно с того момента прошли годы, никак не два часа. Кадры замелькали перед глазами: он врывается в пустую комнату Гарри, развиваются шторы, он запинается об валяющийся на полу свиток, глаза слепит фонарь за окном, какой-то рисунок на полу с весьма знакомым изображением глаз, он, не желая терять время, прыгает из окна, замедляя левитацией падение…_

_Сириус на всякий случай бросил на Гарри усыпляющее заклинание и со всех ног бросился наверх, перескакивая по три ступеньки за раз. И вот он снова в комнате Рега…и Гарри, опять запинается о лежащую на полу книгу._

_Сириус впопыхах пробрался вглубь и остановился у постели, опустив взгляд вниз. Он пошатнулся — пришлось схватиться за резной столбик кровати, иначе упал бы._

_Да, эта книга…_

_Сириусу было плевать, откуда она взялась — впервые за последние сутки он понял, что должен делать. Уже через полчаса в той же гостиной стоял экстренно вызванный Сириусом Широмару Брайанс._

_Если что Вальбурга и успела вбить в непутевого наследника, так это список должников рода Блэк. Брайанс, чей отец когда-то был спасен от Азкабана, не имел права отказать._

_Колдовал он недолго._

_Кицунэ еще раз покосился на окровавленную одежду юноши, словно не желая верить результатам._

_— Да, я знаю это существо, — покивал кицунэ, и шесть его белых хвостов напряженно забились. — Это гуль. Вкратце, это что-то вроде ваших вампиров, только он не только пьет кровь, а…_

_— Я знаю. Скажи мне другое: от этого наследия можно отказаться?_

_— Как? — интеллигентно приподнял бровь полу-японец, намекая, что внезапный клиент сморозил полнейший бред._

_Сириус вперил в него тяжелый взгляд. Сам он способов не знал, но человека, который знал, — еще как. Джей и Лилс убили бы его за это._

_Напоследок Широмару посоветовал съездить в Токио, где в магическом квартале сохранилась маленькая община упырей. По его словам: «Поможет смириться с тем, что уже не изменить»._

_Сириус не был готов смиряться. И Гарри, как он думал, тоже. А ради крестника можно и…_

_Так они и оказались здесь, среди ревущего моторами и наполненного чужой речью города. Вылетели ближайшим рейсом — остатков благоразумия Сириусу хватило на то, чтобы не использовать порталы или камин. Дамблдор не должен об этом узнать._

_Гарри молчал все одиннадцать часов, что они провели в воздухе. Сириус не мог с точностью сказать, спал тот или просто не хотел говорить._

_Он скучал по своему веселому и острому на язык Сохатику. Сириус вернет его, обязательно. Со временем…_

_С болью Сириус осознавал, что дать Гарри время свыкнуться с новым собой он не может._

***

_Гарри не спал. Но и не бодрствовал тоже. Все слилось в туманную пелену, из которой ярким пятном выделялся Сириус: его теплые руки, успокаивающий голос и взгляд._

_Кто-то ходил рядом, что-то говорил — Гарри находился словно под толщей воды._

_Это был какой-то кошмар. Гарри бы и рад проснуться, вырваться из этой полудремы, вынырнуть — но вместо этого его только сильнее тянуло на дно._

_Невидимая когтистая лапа перехватила горло. Гарри с трудом дышал — а хотел ли он этого?_

_На месте Сириуса он убил бы себя на месте. Ведь та девушка была мертва._

_Вместо этого Сириус, без капли сомнения на лице, взмахнул пару раз палочкой и аккуратно подхватил крестника на руки._

_Гарри не был уверен, что Сириус сделал с телом. Кажется, он его сжег._

_Но это было не важно. Она уже умерла, была бесчувственно выпотрошена._

_Он убийца. Жестокий маньяк. Он имеет право только на Поцелуй дементора и жалкое бездушное существование все отмеренное этому телу время._

_Гарри совсем не понимал ту заботу, которую обрушил на него крестный._

_Сбывались самые отвратительные предсказания тети Петуньи: по сравнению с шарлатанкой Трелони, тетушка извергала свои предсказания по несколько раз на дню — и вот они, выполняются в реальности один за другим._

_За пророчеством Дамблдор с Волдемортом явно обратились не к той._

_— Сохатик, побудь здесь некоторое время, — Сириус крепко сжал Гарри за плечи, заглядывая в пустые глаза. — Я вернусь через пару дней. Тут ты будешь в безопасности. Эти люди такие же, как ты, они помогут._

_Гарри только моргнул, и оказалось, что Сириуса рядом уже нет. Сколько времени прошло? Часы? Дни?_

_Время замедлилось. Стеклянная стена вокруг Гарри с тихим треском обрушилась, зазвенев осколками._

_Гарри услышал, как где-то рядом приглушенно журчит соловей._

_Гарри приподнялся, оглядываясь. Он находился в какой-то странной полупустой комнате с низким потолком. Тонкий матрас, на котором Гарри лежал, был расстелен прямо на плетеном полу. Где-то далеко за бумажными стенами стучало несколько сердец._

_Гарри медленно сел на корточки, а потом, не разгибаясь, встал. Он был напряжен, как струна, готовый сорваться с места в тот же момент._

_Он больше не хотел никого убивать. При мыслях об этом к горлу подкатил ком._

_Гарри осторожно отодвинул створку, выглянув на деревянную террасу. Та кольцом охватывала внутренний дворик. Гарри с открытым ртом понял, что все это был один длинный одноэтажный дом._

_В Британии таких домов точно не было. Куда Сириус его привез? Где он? Как долго Гарри находится здесь?_

_Гарри повел головой, уставившись в дальний угол двора. Там, за стеной, сидело несколько человек и они пахли… похоже?_

_За последние дни этот запах пропитал Гарри до костей. Запах крови и сырого мяса._

_И в тоже время они были другими, отдавали тухлятиной. Их сердца даже не ускорили в движении бег, когда он сам давно их заметил._

_Жалкие подобия._

_«Зато они не вскрывали еще живого человека. Только этим они лучше тебя.»_

_Гарри мрачно уставился в бумажную стену, а потом перевел решительный взгляд на низкую черепичную крышу. Раз он может упасть с пятого этажа и не переломать все кости, то и запрыгнуть должно быть по силам…_

_Гарри отошел на пару шагов вглубь комнаты, выдохнул сквозь зубы. Он бросился вперед — и прыгнул._

_Под босыми ступнями заскользила холодная черепица, разлетаясь в стороны. Гарри вцепился в конек, упав животом на крышу, но быстро поднялся. Сердца застучали — его заметили._

_Но Гарри уже забыл о них. Ему нужен Сириус. Он должен найти его раньше, чем снова кого-то съест._

_Все внутренности сжимало от страха, как в тисках. Гарри боялся себя._

_Он бросился по крышам и чуть не закричал от скорости, с которой его тело неслось вперед. Не рассчитав, парень снова грохнулся, но боли не было — вместо этого под ним треснула черепица. Ему что-то кричали в след на неизвестном языке. Что это? Корейский? Японский?_

_Гарри, пошатываясь, встал и оглянулся: где-то далеко по крышам мелькали, приближаясь, фигурки с хвостами…или крыльями? Над головой мелькнула вспышка заклятия — Гарри увернулся на одних инстинктах._

_У каких дружелюбных людей он оказался._

_Гарри отвернулся от них и снова прыгнул, перелетев через улицу. На этот раз он приземлился на ноги, даже не останавливаясь._

_Внизу тоже были сердца, но Гарри изо всех сил не смотрел на улицы, проносящиеся мимо. Ему нужно только одно сердце — а уж Сириуса он узнает._

_Вмиг перед ним выросла многоэтажка. Гарри не успел затормозить, полетев прямо в бетон._

_В пояснице кольнуло, что-то змеей обняло руку. Гарри врезался в стену, в последний момент подставив плечо._

_Его откинуло на асфальт, присыпав штукатуркой. Голова кружилась._

_Гарри, до конца не соображая, на пяти конечностях понесся вглубь улицы. Преследователи остановились, не двигаясь. Гарри слабо ощутил загнанное биение их сердец, прежде чем их фигурки, застывшие на крыше, не исчезли за поворотом._

_Миллиарды сердцебиений вокруг заглушили для Гарри все._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комментарий к Chapter 4  
>  *Ланнан-ши — в фольклоре Ирландии и острова Мэн дух-вампир , который является жертве в образе прекрасной женщины, оставаясь невидимым для окружающих  
> Оригинал статьи: http://bestiary.us/lannan-shi   
> *Громовые птицы — преимущественно североамериканский образ огромных птиц, управляющих погодой, порождающих громы и молнии  
> Оригинал статьи: http://bestiary.us/gromovye-pticy/ru  
> *шрам Гарри - https://yadi.sk/i/QiqOsjox3ryUag


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Просто максимально релейчу Гарри с песней Кино "Последний герой" - и речь даже не про главу, а про фик в целом. Хотелось поставить в эпиграф, но всю песню я бы туда не запихнул, выкидывать что-то жалко, поэтому отмечу так  
> И да, приятного прочтения! Знайте, что все в вашей жизни будет хорошо, вы сильные и смелые, поэтому следовать примеру Гарри ни в коем случае не надо!

В тот же вечер Гарри решил, что на Луну и Дамблдора он хорошенько обидится. Нашли дурака, разговаривают с ним как с маленьким. И что та, что этот бессовестно его отшили! Поманили ответами, как собачку, и щелкнули по носу. И это в один вечер! Как будто совершенно никто не хочет рассказать ему правду, Мордред побери!

Но уже на следующий день обиды отошли на второй план и как-то потеряли в весе. Конечно, проблем было бы больше, если бы в прошлом году Гарри стал старостой — он не стал, за что студент горячо благодарил Мерлина и Моргану. Но шестой курс принес ему другие беды.

Он стал хуже, чем староста — его назначили капитаном гриффиндорской команды по квиддичу. А это означало, что теперь надо не только самому вставать ни свет, ни заря и плестись на тренировку, но и поднимать всех игроков и заставлять плестись их. А потом следить на огромном поле, чтобы никто не навернулся спросонья с метлы и не отлынивал, тупо зависнув на одном месте и пытаясь вернуться в мир грез.

Дневная тренировка, на которую квиддичисты приходили в апатии и унынии после долгих занятий, по организации была еще сложнее.

А еще нужно было набрать новых игроков на места ушедших семикурсников, согласовать расписание с другими капитанами, составить план тренировок, думать над стратегией будущих игр — и не забывать при этом учиться: в том числе и по маггловской программе, которую Гарри, наперекор всему, решил нагонять…

Как ни странно, эта всепоглощающая рутина подействовала на Гарри как слоновья доза успокоительного. Когда ты будешь обращать внимание на соблазнительные ароматы, преследующие тебя повсюду, если все время нос забит пылью документов и потом напряженных тел? Хотя последнее Гарри бы попробовал испить…

Гарри поморщился в недоумении и омерзении, представив эту жуткую картину. Ну уж нет, только здоровая мясная диета, без фанатизма. Ни за что. Никогда. Но он поинтересуется по возвращению у «родственников», интересно же, какого это на вкус…

Доза, наверное, была бы для человека смертельной, но очень скоро оказалось, что даже такое успокоительное не может совладать с резко испортившимся характером избранного. Вспышки раздражения, пусть и в гораздо меньшем объеме, продолжали назойливо его преследовать — и Гарри даже знал, из-за кого.

У Гарри Поттера оказалось три проблемы: Слизнорт, Снейп и слизеринцы. Ядовитый змеиный клубок.

Новый профессор зельеварения только выглядел добродушным со своим округлым животиком, холеным лицом и отеческой улыбкой. По школьным слухам, он был вегетандром, что подтверждалось зелеными прожилками, покрывшими его щеки и руки, и кусочки коры, возникавшими то тут, тот там. Эти существа только и умели, что превращаться в растения и обратно — прятать голову «в песок».

Гарри бесило само существование этого слизняка. Потому что в свои шестнадцать Поттер уже успел сразиться со злом не один раз, ощутить дыхание смерти на себе и окружающих. Его мир много раз переворачивался с ног на голову, как этим летом — теперь он казался Гарри многоголовой многоножкой.

И студенту совсем не нравились настойчивые приглашения в так называемый Клуб Слизней. Кто вообще додумался назвать клуб, задумывавшийся элитным сборищем, оскорблением из школьных коридоров?

Одно только приносило Гарри злорадное удовлетворение. На первый урок они с Роном опоздали, естественно забыв прихватить книги. Гораций не стал отвлекаться от уже начатой лекции и показал на шкаф в углу, где остались последние два учебника: нормальный и ветхий как сама жизнь — видно, прежний владелец таскал его с собой и в град, и в солнце, и в сортир.

Гарри лишь молча дал Рону отмашку выбирать, совсем не горя желанием тратить время на такие мелочи. Но Рон прогадал, выбрав экземпляр поприличнее. А Гарри, найдя на полях заметки неизвестного ученика и из вредности им последовав, внезапно обнаружил, что советы были дельные.

Получив идеально зелье, Гарри с еще большим удовольствием отказал Слизнорту присоединяться к его клубу. Тот чуть ли не плакал от обиды, словно ребенок, которому не подарили последнюю недостающую в коллекции машинку. Феликс Фелицис оказался малозначительным, но приятным бонусом.

Со Снейпом все было и проще и сложнее одновременно. Он был дампиром. Такие, как он, чуят кровососов за милю, являясь наполовину такими же. Гули от европейских сородичей ушли далеко — настолько, что появлялись сомнения, а был ли общий предок. Но рацион все еще их объединял. Взгляд профессора ЗоТИ, казалось, прожигал в затылке Гарри дырку.

Но студент не волновался: если он что и выучил из прошлогодних издевательств над его мозгом, так это то, что без разрешения директора Снейп свое мозговыворачивающее заклинание применить не может. Гарри был в безопасности, но для верности он старался избегать Снейпа лишний раз.

В данной ситуации большие опасения вызывали слизеринцы. В своей упрямости и целенаправленности они были опасны — в первую очередь для себя. Если Гарри с собой ничего поделать не мог, то эти дуболомы могли хотя бы не лезть на рожон.  
Он хотел бы вылететь из школы за отвратительную учебу, а не за то, что кого-то съел. Ему еще нужно идти в университет, а потом искать работу — а с таким досье его никуда не возьмут.

Слизеринцы заманили его на разговор через Маклаггена. С капитаном Слизеринцев у них вышел особенно жаркий спор о том, кому стадион нужен больше. Маклагген как обычно стал давить авторитетом декана, и Гарри заявил, что готов встретиться с ним хоть сейчас (черта с два он был готов к встрече со Снейпом, но на что не пойдешь ради победы).

Отказываться от своих слов слизеринцу было уже поздно, поэтому он повел Гарри в подземелья. Где его и окружила группа змей, зажав в одном из коридоров.

Что интересно, действовали они под эгидой Дина Томаса. Малфой вообще, кроме стычки в поезде, никак себя не проявлял, отдалившись от дел. Гарри нахмурился, сразу заподозрив хорька в планировании очередной пакости. В это время Дин заговорил:

— Поттер, ты зря от нас бегаешь. Нам бы только переговорить с тобой по-людски, — подчеркнул он последнее слово. Гарри хмыкнул — если они рассчитывали на то, что он, как и они, остался без наследства, то змейки немного промахнулись.

Из тех, кто собрался здесь, только трое были полукровками, а остальные — магглорожденные. Но, в отличие от Патил и Финнигана, Томаса наследие обошло стороной. Его магия осталась пустой, как лист бумаги.

Гарри едва заметно повел носом. Пожалуй, в этой невинности и чистоте, незамутненности, было что-то привлекательное. Но раньше он этого не замечал: этот нежный, тоненький запах перебивали более яркие, насыщенные ароматы наследий.

— Что же вы хотите от меня?

— Дружбы, для начала, — миролюбиво произнес Дин и усмехнулся: — Теперь ты в нашей шкуре, и мы могли бы помочь тебе освоиться.

— У меня и без вас есть с кого брать пример, — грубо обрезал Гарри и шагнул вперед, толкая не отодвинувшегося с пути Дина плечом. Этот разговор хоть и только начался, а уже стал надоедать. А в голове у Гарри с каждой секундой толпилось все больше темных мыслей…

Дин придержал его за плечо, вцепившись пальцами. Лицо Томаса на миг посетило удивление — когда это Поттер успел накачать себе каменные мышцы?

— Не советую пренебрегать нашим предложением, Поттер, — тихо, но твердо произнес слизеринец. — Может, ты еще не заметил, а трон-то под тобой качается. Твои заслуги все еще значимы, но всерьез тебя больше воспринимать не станут.

— Мне плевать, — отрезал Гарри, вырвав из захвата руку и огрев Дина презрительным взглядом. — Я не просил этой славы и буду только рад от нее избавиться. Я могу идти?

Он с предупреждением оглядел собравшихся и, не дожидаясь ответа, зашагал прочь. Больше никто останавливать его не решился.

Дин бросил ему вслед, как бы между делом:

— И на свою подружку тебе тоже плевать?

Гарри застыл и, миг поколебавшись, резко обернулся.

— Поясни, — потребовал он.

— С радостью, — осклабился Дин и вольготно приблизился к Гарри. — Даже лишись ты своего влияния, у тебя останется имя Рода и звание Чемпиона. А что останется у нее, когда твоя нелюбимая слава прекратит ее защищать, а, Поттер? Тебя предпочтут не трогать, просто забыть, а вот для Грейнджер все так просто не кончится…

Вдруг внутри него вспыхнуло осознание. Гарри нахмурился, стрельнув мрачным взглядом в продолжившего вещать Томаса.  
Вряд ли слизеринцы сразу пошли к нему, «Чемпиону» и «наследнику Рода». Сначала они должны были поговорить с тем, кто им равнее. С кем-то таким же магглорожденным, безродным, как и они, кто лучше поймет их положение. «Но где они могли выловить Гермиону? И почему она мне ничего не сказала?» — начал загораться Поттер, но быстро отогнал эти мысли. Беспочвенная паранойя.

Вместо этого он вновь взглянул на змеек. И шаткое спокойствие, которое он выпестовывал внутри, за которое он держался изо всех сил, в один миг треснуло. Жутко захотелось ударить, изуродовать эти наглые и самодовольные лица.

Дикое бешенство выжигало Гарри изнутри. Он чуть пошатнулся, скрипнул зубами и прикрыл глаза, скрывая разгоревшийся какуган. Если Дин хоть пальцем попробует его коснуться, Гарри просто разорвет этого ублюдка руками. Плевать на планы, плевать на самоконтроль! Как этот виверновский выродок посмел шантажировать его подругой?!

Дин довольно кивнул сам себе, видимо, приняв Гаррины попытки сдержать гнев за внезапную слабость. Он махнул своим рукой и те прошли мимо гриффиндорца, покидая тупик.

— Подумай над нашим предложением, Поттер, — подумав, бросил ему напоследок Томас. — Мы не враги тебе.

Когда обостренный слух гуля перестал слышать биение их сердец, Гарри болезненно зарычал и стукнул стену кулаком так, что по той пошли паутиной трещины. А потом он отпрянул, недоуменно воззрившись на дело рук своих, и горько рассмеялся.

Еще несколько вспышек гнева, и от Хогвартса камня на камне не останется.

***

В череде всех неурядиц как-то потерялось возрождение «Отряда Дамблдора». Хотя возрождение звучит слишком пафосно и далеко от правды: просто в пятницу они все собрались в Выручай-Комнате, чтобы узнать, будут ли вообще занятия в этом году, а получилось что получилось.

В начале лета Гарри подумывал о том, чтобы расформировать Отряд. Теперь же свои собственные рассуждения вызывали острое недоумение. Да, прежнее предназначение Отряд исчерпал, но отказываться от такой ударной силы глупо и недальновидно. А предназначение всегда можно придумать новое.

Гарри собирался расширить свою «армию» и упрочнить их положение в школе.

Со дня на день обычные школьные будни могли закончиться, а война прийти им на смену. Отряд натаскает всех этих ребят так, что в открытом противостоянии с Пожирателями у них хотя бы будет шанс на побег.

Гарри не стал тянуть гиппогрифа за хвост, начиная говорить, как только за последним участником закрылась дверь. Гермиона и Рон с удивлением уставились на прежде скупого на речи друга.

— Сложно не заметить, что с прошлого года нас стало гораздо меньше. Кого-то не пустили в школу родители, а кто-то уже и покинул страну. Кто-то просто уже не сможет этого сделать… Думаю, и без моих слов и истерик, — Гарри усмехнулся, — всем теперь известно, что у нас идет война. Поэтому именно в такие времена важно, чтобы Отряд функционировал.

— Мы будем учиться сражаться? — тихо, но слышно всем спросила Трейси Дэвис. В этом году девушка была настроена куда более решительно — после первых налетов Пожирателей всем резко стало не до шуток.

Гарри окинул ее внимательным взглядом. Семья Трейси, как и родители Гермионы, жила среди магглов, в каком-то небольшом, самом обычном городке (Дэвис наследовала оборотням-куницам, и к своему везению человеком притвориться вплоне могла). Но как знать, по каким критериям Пожиратели выбирают своих следующих жертв? Мотивации у Дэвис должно было быть хоть отбавляй.

— Мы будем отрабатывать заклинания по программе, как и в прошлом году. Я уверен, Снейпу есть, что нам рассказать, но у него наверняка будет свой учебный план, идущий в разрез с предыдущими годами. Помощь с его предметом обязательно понадобится. А для всех желающих я, Гермиона и Рон будем показывать дополнительно некоторые щиты, защитные чары и атакующие заклинания, — Гарри обвел собравшихся взглядом, убеждаясь, что желающими будут все.

Дальше они обсуждали планы по расширению Отряда и выходу из нелегального положения — теперь, когда в школе не было Амбридж, сделать и то, и это было бы в разы проще. Но в итоге, тщательно все обсудив, заявлять о себе в открытую старшеклассники все же не решились.

Их нынешний враг был гораздо опасней Амбридж, и рассказать о себе было равносильно самоубийству. Почему-то ни у кого из них сомнений не было, что Неназываемый уже нашел себе последователей в школе. В конце концов, в шестнадцать волшебники уже становятся совершеннолетними, и после этого никто не может запретить им вступать в ряды какой-нибудь не слишком благонадежной организации…

Последнее, о чем объявил Гарри, была смена названия.

— В прошлом году из-за нас у директора были неприятности, и не хотелось бы вмешивать его еще раз. Поэтому больше мы не «Отряд Дамблдора», мы… кхм, — замолчал он, не зная, чем заменить. — Предложения есть?

Собравшиеся переглянулись. Варианты «Отряд Поттера», «Анти-Министерское движение» и тому подобные были отвергнуты сразу. Совсем уже непонятные, вроде «Ревущие хвостороги», ошарашили, заставив зависнуть, но в итоге отвергли и их. Внезапно дельное предложение внесла Луна, хотя никто и не сомневался в ее ясном уме:

— Может, «Клуб отработки заклинаний»? Мы же просто кружок дополнительной подготовки, разве нет?

Гарри с задумчивым видом покивал, видя согласие на лицах окружающих. Банально, правдиво и неподозрительно. Точка в дискуссии была поставлена.

В следующее воскресенье их опять выпустили из замка, и вскоре они неспешно свернули на дорогу в Хогсмид, идя шумной толпой и греясь под лучами еще летнего солнца. Гарри отстал, плетясь в конце быстро удаляющейся процессии. Рон и Гермиона предпочли замедлиться вместе с ним.

Джинни, весело хохоча, тащила за собой мягко улыбающуюся Луну, а ответственный Невилл, которому совесть не позволяла оставить двух беззащитных девушек без присмотра, пытался за ними угнаться.

— Мог бы и сам присмотреть за сестрой, — привычно ворчала Гермиона, впрочем, без какой-либо злости.

— Авось не маленькая, знает, что до свадьбы Луну еще надо довести, — лениво откликнулся Рон, зевая во всю клыкастую пасть. — И доводить надо постепенно…

— Рональд Уизли! — закипела, как чайник, подруга, разве что пар из ушей не шел.

— Я Рональд Уизли! — по-военному гаркнул Рон, вставая по стойке смирно. Через секунду он фыркнул и довольно заржал. Гарри прыснул вместе с ним. Даже вечно суровая Грейнджер улыбнулась, однако, быстро возвращаясь к любимым нотациям:

— Но как можно предполагать такую… — она растерялась, не зная, какое слово лучше бы отразило тот клубок из чувств, которой возник внутри.

Смириться с разнузданными нравами волшебников, для которых ни природа, ни предубеждения ровным счетом никакой роли не играли, было нелегко даже спустя столько лет.

Рон пожал плечами, закидывая руки за голову:

— Да я пошутил, забей. Невилл рассказывал, что его родня хочет посвататься к старику Ксено, так что, — его глаза все-таки хитро блеснули, — Джинн еще придется побороться за свое счастье. Хотя лично мне было бы спокойней, сложись у них с Луной. Они подруги детства, да и как подумаю, что какой-нибудь хмырь будет рядом с Джинн вертеться…

— Но они же обе девушки, — недовольно надулась Гермиона, со свойственным ей упрямством продолжая стоять на своем.

— Какая разница, если их обеих такой расклад устраивает? — поддержал друга Гарри. Для него так точно в последние недели пол утратил значение: люди интересовали его несколько в другом плане, и важным оставались только запах, вкус и свежесть.

Гарри дружески ткнул Рона в бок, посмеиваясь:

— Сестру сватаешь, а сам-то наверняка планируешь быть холостяком до конца дней.

— Кто ж мне позволит, — горестно вздохнул тот. — Из-за Билла и Флер мама теперь хочет всех нас пристроить, «пока не наделали глупостей». Уж не знаю, как Чарли и близнецы отбрехались, а мне и Перси придется несладко.

— Флер так и не вернулась? — обеспокоенно поинтересовалась Гермиона.

— Да где там, — Рон махнул рукой. — Как уехала, отговорившись срочной командировкой, так и исчезла. Билл, конечно, пытается с ней связаться, но пока от нее ни слуху, ни духу. Французы, что поделать, народ обидчивый. Кажется, они даже короля своего как-то казнили, уж больно он им насолил.

— Да, в XVII веке, когда у них произошла революция…

Гарри, легко вздохнув на смену темы, отстал от друзей, позволив тем общаться вдвоем. Оставив парочку в Трех метлах, сам он неторопливым шагом прошел Хогсмид насквозь, иногда задумчиво притормаживая около витрин, а потом, на последок оглянувшись, направился дальше, в лес.

Сириус, неспокойно притоптывая ногой, уже ждал Гарри у распахнувшей пасть пещеры, в которой когда-то скрывался. Поттер криво улыбнулся, увидев крестного. Ах, как же он соскучился!

Место, в которое они аппарировали, парню было незнакомо. Оно и к лучшему. Больше всего это было похоже на какой-то давно заброшенный склад, в котором горами громоздился всякий хлам. В таком попробуй найди хотя бы выход, не то что какую-то вещь.

Гарри на макушку хлопнулось пару холодных капель, и он отскочил, по-кошачьи встряхнувшись. Крыша явно протекала. Снаружи шумел дождь.

Сириус усмехнулся, наблюдая за ним, и кивком головы указал в угол образовавшегося из барахла тупичка. Гуль сощурился, оценивая предложенную добычу.

На полу, обездвиженный петрификусом, валялся мужчина средних лет, но с уже седеющими висками. Среднего роста, средней комплекции. Самый обычный маггл.

На Сириуса с любопытством уставились красно-черные глаза.

— И не совестно тебе, Бродяга? А как же твое «я невиновен»?

— Всего-то отрабатываю свои двенадцать лет в Азкабане задним числом, — слегка обижено фыркнул Блэк. — Этот человек попался на том, что насиловал свою малолетнюю падчерицу. Такого не жалко.

— И правда, — Гарри перевел взгляд на испуганно вращающего глазами мужчину. Тот не мог ни пошевелиться, ни что-то сказать.

Гуль двинулся было к нему, но замер, не оборачиваясь.

— Не хочешь отвернуться?

— Ты бережешь меня или себя? — невесело хмыкнул Сириус и по-доброму улыбнулся в спину крестнику. — Я буду любить тебя любым, Сохатик.

Гарри пожал плечами — было бы предложено — и в один шаг преодолел расстояние между собой и жертвой, одним резким рывком отрывая тому голову.

Сегодня времени на игры не было. Он должен был успеть до того, как друзья его хватятся.

***

_Ноги, как ватные, подкосились, и Гарри без сил осел на ледяной пол, обхватывая себя покрытыми коркой изморози руками. Недостроенная высотка встретила его пронизывающим до костей холодом, замораживающим ветром, воющим в пустых коридорах сквозных этажей, и строительным мусором, который оставили ушедшие на ночь рабочие. Только здесь, вдали от людей, Гарри наконец ощутил, как паника неохотно разжимает свои ледяные тиски, и разум начинает постепенно возвращаться — но не до конца. Гарри все еще чувствовал запах оттуда, снизу, теперь слабо щекотавший нос. Город, в котором он оказался, был невероятно огромным._

_Сейчас бы пожалеть, что вместо средней школы он выбрал Хогвартс — ведь колдовать без палочки, которой при себе не оказалось, он был не способен, а так бы, может, знал, в каком городе он оказался. Ведь именно это проходят на географии, разные страны? Но Гарри не знал точно. Знал только, что он очень далеко от дома, где-то на другом конце планеты (смешно сказать, он даже не был уверен, где находится эта страна: в Азии или в Австралии)._

_Сириус все-таки бросил его: отвез подальше, с глаз долой, и оставил у чужих людей. Гарри оценил. Зря он ругал Сириуса за проявленное милосердие — так было больнее, чем просто умереть. Он зашелся истерическим, хриплым, как карканье вороны, хохотом, но смех незаметно перетек в рыдания и хрипы. Гарри не вывозил._

_Слезы обожгли лицо солью, покусали истерзанные зубами губы. Гарри свернулся калачиком за какими-то балками и пакетами, даже не пытаясь утереть влагу с лица. Хвост заботливо обернулся вокруг его туловища, но вместо спокойствия Гарри лишь почувствовал, как его в своих кольцах душит удав. Пожалуй, умереть было бы не так плохо._

_Плач стоял в горле комом, не давая вздохнуть. Гарри задыхался, глотая горькие слезы._

_«Мне нельзя возвращаться назад», — ярко пульсировала мысль в голове, а сам он вздрагивал, словно в лихорадке. Нет, ни за что. Он убил — и знал это. Больше никто не пострадает. Только он._

_Гарри не заметил, как хвост исчез — только снежинки опустились на него, растаяв, стоило им коснуться ткани джинсов. Когда он поднял голову, все еще было темно, все еще выл на неприкрытых от ночи этажах ветер, а рабочие не спешили возвращаться. Если Гарри сделает все сейчас, его не успеют спасти. Он замерзнет и просто заснет от кровопотери навсегда._

_Гарри огляделся, и его глаза зацепились за отблеск стекла. Он поднялся, спотыкаясь, и шаткой походкой приблизился к горе мусора, падая рядом на колени. Так и есть: луна, светившая с неба, слабо отражалась в пыльных осколках, завалявшихся среди прочего хлама. Гарри взял в руки один из них и без промедления, со всей силы резанул вдоль предплечья левой руки._

_Осколок раздробился на мелкое крошево прямо в его ладони, дробью зазвенев о бетонный пол. На чистой коже предплечья ни осталось и царапинки. «Верно, — как-то меланхолично подумал Гарри, смотря на себя словно со стороны, — а чего я ожидал?» Глупо было надеяться тихо заснуть, умереть без мучений. Он не заслужил. Чудовище._

_Взгляд Гарри застыл в одной точке, а потом снова заскользил по видимому ему пространству. Где он, собственно, находится? В высотке. Разве выход не очевиден?_

_Гарри поднялся снова и, даже не заметив их, прошлепал по захрустевшим осколкам к краю этажа. Оттуда открывался шикарный вид: огни города раскинулись от края до края, озаряя темное небо многоцветным заревом огней, наполняя воздух дрожанием, вибрацией чужой речи, шумом моторов, музыки. Но Гарри как не заметил этого, лишь оценив пустым взглядом высоту. Да, здесь вполне можно разбиться — как-никак, четырнадцатый этаж._

_Он смутно помнил, как забрался сюда с помощью этого уродливого отростка, пытаясь убежать от запахов и звуков, от которых он оглох и уже не чувствовал носа. Путь же вниз будет гораздо короче. Гарри не может выбраться из города, не может найти Сириуса — да и хочет ли Сириус быть найденным им? Наверное, нет. А зачем тогда нужен сам Гарри?_

_Уж точно не для борьбы с воскресшим Волдемортом. Как убийца может победить такого же убийцу? Разве это не является предательством коллеги «по цеху»?_

_Слезы успели высохнуть, и теперь мокрые щеки холодили порывы ветра. Но плакать было тошно. По кому он плачет? Уж точно не по себе._

_Гарри шагнул вперед, секундой позже вдруг подумав: «Интересно, это будет так же, как и летать на метле?» Еще секундой позже пришла мысль, что вместо того, чтобы просто убегать, можно было позаимствовать у тех людей метлу — в месте, где он пришел в себя, явно пахло магами. По воздуху найти Сириуса было бы сподручнее. «Убежал, как дурак», — улыбнулся Гарри про себя, чувствуя царапающее сопротивление воздуха, оглушенный свистом в ушах._

_Спустя миг его стукнуло, вплющило во что-то твердое и оглушило. Гарри только и успел подумать: «Хогвартс-экспресс прибыл на конечную станцию». Хотя, на самом деле, мысль его была короче._

_Приходить в себя было сложно. Он никак не мог понять, что с ним — болело все тело, даже волосы как будто отдавали болью. Он со стоном дернулся, пытаясь пошевелиться, и приоткрыл слипшиеся от крови глаза._

_Рука с открытым переломом на глазах конвульсивно дернулась, опалила болью сознание и с хрустом срослась, медленно покрываясь сначала мышцами, а потом — кожей. Он тупо моргнул, едва разлепив веки обратно, и медленно, неуверенно приподнялся на локтях. Воспоминания собирались обратно по кусочкам, вспыхивая словно спички, один момент за другим._

_Гарри прыгнул. И кажется, разбился. Но не до конца. В какого бессмертного монстра он превратился?_

_Над головой, словно сквозь толщу воды, раздалась незнакомая-знакомая по этой ночи речь, и по интонациям это очень напоминало истерику._

_— Не обращайте внимания, — прохрипел Гарри на родном английском, с кряхтением подтягивая под себя ногу и опираясь на нее, — я сейчас уйду, и меня тут будто не было._

_Темно-бордовые лужицы, оставшиеся по краям вмятины на потрескавшемся асфальте, мягко намекали, что тут он все-таки был. Узкоглазый строитель в ярко-оранжевой каске отшатнулся от Гарри, как от ожившего мертвеца, и тот, так никем и не остановленный, прохромал к виднеющимся впереди воротам. Разбитое колено мешало при ходьбе недолго: кожа пошла ходунами и зверская регенерация дошла и до него._

_Выйдя за ворота, Гарри взглянул на посеревшее небо: солнце вот-вот должно было показаться из-за небоскребов — и побрел, куда глаза глядят. Он не чувствовал в себе тот лишающий разума голод, как пару дней назад (пару дней назад? Хах, а чувство, будто прошел не один месяц), но запахи… раздражали. Напоминали о его природе._

_«И ничто меня не берет, — грустно подметил Гарри, — спорю, что и веревка порвется». Что ему оставалось? Ведь когда-нибудь голод вернется, и Гарри не знал, когда. До этого времени ему надо просто умереть побыстрее. Сириуса больше видеть не хотелось._

_Может, попробовать утопиться? Не отрастут же у него жабры в этот раз._

_Когда Гарри все же обратил внимание на окружающий мир, то понял, что, кажется, вышел в какой-то спальный район — несмотря на то, что это была совершенно другая страна, однотипные домики и тихие ровные улочки напомнили ему про Литтл-Уингинг. Тетя Петунья бы одобрила…_

_Внезапно Гарри замер, как вкопанный, и случайный прохожий, который и так старался как можно быстрее пройти мимо, практически побежал. Гарри не обратил внимания. «Ведь мама была ее сестрой», — пришел Гарри на ум всем известный факт. Тем не менее, тетя или большой Дэ людей не жрали: Гарри бы узнал об этом, потому что утаить такое, живя в одном доме… Ну нет, он бы заметил. А были ли они тогда родственниками на самом деле? Или в маме наследие проснулось также неожиданно, как и в нем? Но она же была магглорожденной… Или нет?_

_«Тетя должна хоть что-нибудь знать», — подумал Гарри, но плакать от отчаянья и собственной тупости уже не было сил — словно кто-то выжег все его эмоции, оставив только равнодушный и безжалостный разум, резавший душу своими размышлениями не хуже секо._

_И как Гарри не додумался до этого раньше? Совсем околдунился в этом Хогвартсе, «что понимает маггла в колдовстве» — будто и не жил до одиннадцати с самыми обычными людьми, не ходил в школу к обычным ребятам. Стыд и срам, Гарри, стыд и срам._

_Но теперь ему уже не узнать правды: тетушка также далеко, как и Сириус, если не дальше. Гарри не сможет добраться до нее — не хватит ли силы воли, скрутит ли его снова голод, или его поймают маги и посадят в Азкабан, как особо опасного преступника — психопата и каннибала._

_Гарри сам не заметил, как дошел до какой-то скромной улочки, и навстречу ему из бара вышло несколько людей в костюмах и с татуировками, торчащими из-под закатанных на предплечье рукавов. Зато заметили его — как не заметить подростка, который бредет куда-то чуть ли не с закрытыми глазами, то и дело спотыкаясь, измазанного с ног до головы в собственной крови._

_Гарри не сразу понял, что голос обращается к нему. Он неохотно остановился и обернулся, смотря на полукругом вставших вокруг него мужчин — сзади оказалась стенка какого-то здания. До носа долетел запах спирта и пота — судя по всему, эта компания буквально пила всю ночь напролет._

_Видимо, главный среди них что-то спросил, наверняка щуря миндалевидные глаза под темными очками. Гарри начинал даже что-то понимать — по крайней мере, все время здесь его кто-то звал или пытался привлечь его внимание, поэтому вычленить знакомые слоги было несложно._

_— Я вас не понимаю, — все-таки выдохнул он, устало опуская плечи. Бороться не хотелось, отстаивать свою честь — тоже. И если эти люди, похожие на злодеев из Дадлиных фильмов, собираются избить его, а потом добить умирающего, Гарри был готов покориться судьбе. Хотя веры в их успех у него не было._

_Главарь снова что-то сказал, и протянул что-то таким тоном, каким Малфой обычно сопровождал свои оскорбления. А потом мужчина потянулся за пояс. В глазах у Гарри затеплился слабый интерес, когда ему под нос сунули пистолет — быть может, сработает? В конце концов, прыжок с крыши был частично успешен — а пуля, которая настигнет его с гораздо большей скоростью, имеет все шансы пробить толстую кожу._

_Свою пуленепробиваемость Гарри не пережил бы. Ментально, раз другого не остается._

_Но стрелять бандит не спешил. Он еще раз что-то сказал, а его двое людей, до этого прижавшие Гарри к стенке, схватили его вдруг за руки, а третий попытался ударить по животу. Гарри только покачал головой, даже не ощутив какой-то боли, в то время как напавший зашипел, тряся разбитыми костяшками. Гарри нужны были более решительные действия с их стороны._

_Поэтому он сделал вид, что вырывается. Толкнул того из бандитов, что справа. Вместо того, чтобы поморщиться от боли, нехороший человек вскрикнул и отлетел на несколько метров, прокрутившись по асфальту._

_Внутренности Гарри скрутило от всепоглощающего ужаса, его затошнило. Он снова сделал кому-то больно._

_Однако повод для действий он им дал: Гарри, дикими глазами уставившись на так и не вставшего мужчину, резко обернулся на звук выстрелов. А потом медленно опустил все еще загнанный взгляд себе под ноги — там горсткой валялись сплющенные пули, отскочившие от его груди. Но Гарри даже не понял, что он видит._

_«Я монстр, — билось в его черепушке. — Монстр». Страх накатил как цунами, погребая его под ледяной волной, толкая с такой силой, что Гарри покачнулся и запнулся, просеменив вбок два шага. Он никогда не испытывал ужаса сильнее._

_И, в ответ на его эмоции, поясницу чуть кольнуло болью, и за спиной угрожающе завис бронированный хвост с режуще-острым концом. Кажется, даже больше, чем раньше._

_Окружившие его люди заорали, но вместо того, чтобы убежать, продолжали палить по нему из всех стволов — словно страх отнял у них ноги. Гарри отшатнулся от них, упершись в стенку, не видя нацеленных на него пистолетов — только искаженные, изуродованные испугом лица людей._

_Он бросился вниз по улице, а хвост, который Гарри ненавидел сейчас сильнее всего на свете, мешался, цеплялся за заборы на поворотах, путался в ногах и постоянно напоминал о себе. За спиной снова слышались крики — но теперь это больше напоминало охоту. Вкусившие «победу» гангстеры с яростной злобой, подпитываемой трясущимися поджилками, гнались за неведомым монстром._

_Гарри все-таки споткнулся, его повело в бок, и он кубарем свалился под мост какой-то речушки, попавшейся ему на пути. Он замер в неудобной позе на мокрой траве, придавленный тяжелым хвостом, боясь даже вдохнуть. Над головой простучало каблуками несколько пар ног, прозвучали голоса, о чем-то переругиваясь, а потом все стихло._

_Гарри мелко дрожал, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Этот город стал для него ловушкой. Мышеловкой, в которой много сыра, но каждый кусочек отравлен — и если Гарри попробует хоть чуть-чуть, то умрет. Не будет больше Гарри — только жадный до сытого обеда зверь, которого впору поймать крысоловам и подстрелить в какой-нибудь подворотне._

_Этот зверь, который иногда поднимал внутри голову, принюхиваясь, пугал Гарри до жути._

_Вдали вновь послышались голоса, и Гарри дернулся, вскинулся и в панике заозирался. Взгляд зацепился за решетку под основанием моста, а за ней — темнота, наполненная тихими шорохами и зловонием. Полная темнота и одиночество._

_Хвост, словно услышав его мысли, проехался по стальным прутьям, ломая их, словно травинки. Гарри бросился туда, в узкий и скользкий проход, уже спустя секунду с облегчением переставая слышать голоса неизвестных ему людей. Исчезли и запахи, оставив только один — довольно мерзкий. Гарри извернулся, через плечо посмотрев на оставшийся позади круг света, за которыми была видна блестевшая вода, а потом встряхнул головой и пополз вперед._

_Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, но, когда глаза его уже привыкли к темноте, вдалеке показался слабый свет. Гарри чуть приподнялся, двинулся вперед, а потом выполз из узкого лаза в широкий туннель, вставая во весь рост. Тусклые замызганные лампочки светили кое-как, некоторые моргали, но после кромешной тьмы и это заставляло Гарри болезненно щуриться._

_Пройдя несколько шагов, он понял, что окончательно потерялся: вдоль стен тянулись абсолютно одинаковые проходы, похожие на тот, из которого он вылез сам. В Гарри ничего не колыхнулось, он только отметил это как факт — все равно путь наверх ему заказан. Да и не к кому ему возвращаться. Больше не к кому…_

_Сзади раздался звонкий голос и эхом отразился от стен. Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности и растерянно обернулся — лишь затем, чтобы встретится с красными огнями чужой радужки, так похожей на его собственную, горящими в темноте._


	6. Chapter 6

Гарри раньше казалось, что за свою короткую жизнь он повидал достаточно тварей. Но такие уродцы встретились ему в первый раз — и, наверное, в последний. Он покрутил головой, замечая размытые очертания некоторых предметов и дымку, скрывающую от внимательного взгляда деревушку чуть в стороне и точное расположение домов в ней. Бедный Боб Огден не мог помнить все, хотя если поверить Дамблдору, что забрал это воспоминание у бывшего чиновника в глубокой старости, память у того была все же поразительной. С другой стороны, такое попробуй забудь…

Последние, кого Мраксы могли напомнить, были люди. Это не было гармоничным слиянием обликов, как у того же Рона, это было что-то… страшное. Как грибок, проросшее болезнью сквозь кожу. И если младшие члены семейки еще могли как-то, в теории, спрятать чешую, иногда прорезавшуюся в самых разных местах, нечеловеческие желтые глаза с вытянутым зрачком, когтистые пальцы, короткие обрубки хвостов, то вот Марволо заполнял собой почти всю хижину, джиньим ханом разлегшись посередине дома и стесняя перемещения всех остальных. Его ноги давно срослись в хвост, что струился чешуей вдоль стен, закрывая собой окна и не пуская внутрь свет. На миг вокруг Гарри вновь выросла канализация, а перед глазами драгоценными камнями сверкнула василискова чешуя. Но крыша трещала и скрипела от упирающихся в нее костлявых кожистых крыльев, местами разодранных и дырявых, и Гарри, моргнув, сосредоточился на воспоминании Огдена, вынырнув из своего.

Марволо уже даже не мог выйти на улицу, не проломив собой и так хлипкий домишко, но к «этим грязным магглам» Мракс особо и не стремился. Пойло и еду ему приносили дети, а чтобы ненавидеть «грязнокровок и прочих отбросов» видеть их самих Марволо было совершенно необязательно.

«Но как же их не закрыли за нарушение статута раньше?» — еще раз пригляделся к Мраксам Гарри, хмурясь. Они могли спрятать свою сущность, это верно. Но, видимо, скрывать такое генетическое богатство им даже не пришло в голову. Но тем поразительней, что сам Том…

Дамблдор встал рядом с Гарри, наклонившись к его уху, хотя никто и так не смог бы их услышать.

— Куэлебре, — заговорил он тихо, и Гарри с недоумением уставился на директора, — прекрасное, но ленивое создание. Уже к пятнадцатому веку от них остались одни лишь воспоминания, и в этом часто виноваты сами куэлебре. Они растут со временем, вот в чем дело, но жадность не дает им покинуть убежище и накопленные сокровища. Поэтому куэлебре, чьи останки мы находим, в большинстве своем умерли от голода, не сумев выбраться из пещер.

Гарри еще раз взглянул на Марволо и усмехнулся. И правда, вымирающий тип.

Тем страннее было осознавать, что этот древнейший магический род, почти скатившийся к жалкому подобию магика-родоначальника, имеет отношение к Тому. К магглорожденному, мать его (или в данном случае отец?), Тому Реддлу.

И Тому ведь даже не нужно было напрягаться в своем вранье — он напоминал своих родственников абсолютно ничем. Гарри вспомнил мужчину-наездника, которого они встретили в самом начале воспоминания, и вынужден был признать — на маггла темный лорд был похож больше, чем на сына своего рода. Том был кровь от крови своего маггловского родителя, походил на него как две капли воды, являясь одновременно одним из сильнейших волшебников современности. Он не унаследовал от матери ни одной черты, и, учитывая силу, концентрированность наследия Мраксов, это настораживало.

Гарри видел Тома три раза: один — в виде воспоминания, потом на кладбище и в министерстве. И если бы он самолично не видел, как худая бледная фигура выбирается из копоти и пара котла, он бы ни за что не поверил, что в этом мужчине с темными кудрями и истинно аристократическими замашками есть хоть что-то от чудовища, чье имя до сих пор боятся называть. Том казался магглорожденным на вид и на вкус.

Но зачем ему было скрывать свое происхождение? Гарри охватило острое чувство непонимания. Он пытался сообразить, соотнести и не мог.

Он отвлекся от размышлений, обращая внимание на кольцо, которым Марволо грозно потряс перед лицом у Огдена. Этот маневр стоил Мраксу еще пары камней, вылетевших из камина после удара хвоста, и покачнувшегося от задетой крылом стены дома. Меропа испуганно сжалась в уголке, и Гарри, увидев это, хмыкнул. Он бы тоже от такой семейки сбежал.

Вскоре воспоминание закончилось, и Гарри почувствовал, как его тянет наверх. Ему показалось, что они вынырнули с Дамблдором одновременно, но, когда он поднял от омута памяти голову, на него уже смотрели пронзительные синие глаза директора.

В голове роились вопросы, и Гарри, если честно, не знал, с чего ему следует начать. Дамблдор не стал подходить к своему столу, а устроился в одном из гостевых кресел. Несмотря на то, что он не сделал и жеста, к низкому кофейному столику уже летел заварной чайник и пара чашек. Дамблдор в это время, похоже, поняв проблему Гарри, заговорил первым:

— Это вызывает много вопросов, не правда ли? К сожалению, ответов на них не знаю даже я. Можно гадать о том, что сподвигло Тома на это, почему так произошло, но я предлагаю отложить этот разговор на другой раз, когда я буду уверен… Ты обратил внимание на кольцо?

— Да, семейная реликвия Мраксов, которая досталась им от самого Слизерина, — кивнул Гарри и все-таки не удержался от смешка.

Какая ирония — именно потомки Основателя, который бился за каждое место в Хогвартсе для магглорожденного студента, стали самыми махровыми магглоненавистниками, теми самыми, с которыми он боролся. Разве что далекий праправнук Том его вряд ли разочаровал.

Дамблдор понимающе улыбнулся, однако, продолжая:

— Это не просто реликвия, Гарри. Это опасный артефакт, крестраж, ты слышал когда-нибудь про них? Вряд ли. Я узнал о нем еще летом, но теперь наконец-то мы можем добраться до него.

«Мы?» — не понял Гарри, все еще бывший на ногах, и недовольно скривился. Ему что, мало домашки и забот квиддичного капитана? Он, конечно, рад внести свою лепту в борьбу с Волдемортом, но специально лезть на рожон желания больше не было. У него было насыщенное лето — начиная с дурацкой вылезки в Министерство и заканчивая охотой в ночной Токио, то ли его, то ли за ним — и Гарри не находил в себе больше того зудящего чувства, которое толкало в ночь, обещая тайны и приключения. Ему правда хотелось просто учиться, быть обычным подростком, как никогда раньше.

Он наигрался в героя.

Нервы волной омыло волной раздражения от того, что это директорское «мы» с большей вероятностью могло превратиться в «Избранный под моим руководством».

— Сэр, а почему, раз вы нашли этот «крестраж» летом, мы занимаемся этим сейчас? — Гарри, поняв, что отпускать его пока не собираются, недовольно плюхнулся в кресло.

— Понимаешь, Гарри, — дружелюбно начал Дамблдор, холодно стрельнув в него глазами, — летом я был занят поисками кое-кого.

Гарри упрямо встретился с ним мрачным взглядом, но выражать недовольство все-таки перестал. Намек он понял.

— Расскажите мне больше о крестражах, сэр.

***

Гарри увидел Хедвиг не сразу: ее крылья белели на фоне пасмурного серого неба Шотландии и стали видны, лишь когда сова подлетела ближе. Она спланировала по спирали на подставленную ей руку и вцепилась когтями хозяину в предплечье, первым делом возмущенно ухнув. Ута всегда вызывал у Хедвиг праведное возмущение — уж слишком сильно затягивал на лапке нить и отказывался давать печенье. По правде, было ощущение, что он даже не очень понимает, что это за еда такая, печенье. Если, конечно, это не очередная шутка над глупым Гарри.

Гарри быстро запихал кусок мяса в рот, освобождая вторую руку, и принялся отвязывать письмо, попутно слизывая с губ из-за спешки попавшую на них кровь. Подставив Гарри шею, чтобы тот почесал ей за ушком напоследок, Хедвиг взмыла в воздух и полетела к Хогвартсу, в совятню. Она, не изменяя привычкам прошлых лет, прилетела вовремя к завтраку, но этот прием пищи он встречал в их с Сириусом пещере — как и все предыдущие до этого.

Еще в начале года Гарри рассудил, что если он будет ходить в Большой зал со всеми, но не есть, это будет гораздо подозрительней, чем если бы он совсем не ходил. Так что, отговорившись занятостью, занятиями с Дамблдором, с командой и прочими геройскими делами, Гарри с чистой совестью забыл дорогу в Большой зал, появляясь там лишь время от времени, чтобы выпить чашечку крепкого кофе и смыться со словами «спешу, спешу». Друзья подозревали, но пока молчали — для них Гарри придумал весьма искренние слова о том, что он просто старается общаться с Сириусом больше в этом году и поэтому бегает с ним на встречи. Снейп подозревал тоже, но ему Гарри говорить ничего не был обязан.

А в пещере у Гарри давно уже был тщательно заколдованный тайничок в одной из стен, как раз для тех случаев, когда есть захочется, а Сириуса рядом не окажется — они не рисковали видеться слишком часто и таким образом подвергать Блэка возможным проверкам. Судебная тяжба тянулась, казалось, бесконечно, но лучше все же так, чем вновь под стражу, так что приходилось терпеть. Да и Гарри в последнее время все меньше хотелось проводить время с Сириусом — словно что-то в нем перегорело, перестало включаться при виде крестного. Но Гарри молчал, не желая ссориться из-за ничего и списывая это на общую усталость. В конце концов, систематический сон по пять часов в день ни к чему хорошему не приводит — именно столько Гарри спал со всеми тренировками, занятиями и запланированными делами. Надо будет ему устроить себе выходной, сходить на охоту, возможно…

Наколдовав темпус, Гарри убедился, что время до занятий у него еще есть, и уселся прямо у входа в пещеру, нетерпеливо распечатывая конверт. «Кузен» писал на английском, как всегда, весьма коряво, временами вообще сдаваясь (или издеваясь) и вставляя неизвестно откуда взятый сленг и японские словечки, правда, написанные латиницей. Гарри это не сильно помогало, однако сказать, что он не начинает постепенно всю эту белиберду понимать, он не мог.

На полях вырванного откуда-то листа, как обычно, корчились злобные рожицы и мелькали незнакомые Гарри иероглифы — Ута рисовал их, пока обдумывал, что написать, или вспоминал нужные слова. Некоторые из рож и звериных морд Поттеру были знакомы — он уже видел похожие маски у Уты в «мастерской» и на знакомых.

«Привет, волшебник, как дела? Как жизнь, как настроение? Я тут сегодня сходил в библиотеку, почитал, что в Шотландии сейчас погодка ужасна, наверное, плохо влияет на аппетит. Но если там много таких, как так чика, то ты не пропадешь, так что напиши, как дела идут. Кстати о ней, я вроде бы понял, о каком квартале ты базарил, и нашел нужный дом, но напротив него пустырь, даже мне не пролезть. Я пробовал, но в итоге мне надоело, и пришлось чапать домой. Да и что-то не верится, чтоб наши бы и жили как уважаемые люди, не скрываясь. Но если они умеют изменять память и управлять мыслями, как ты сказал, то тогда давай приезжай на каникулах и мы вместе…»

— Гарри! — вернул его в реальность окрик, и студент поднял голову. В гору с озабоченным лицом быстро поднимался Сириус, с возмущением смотря на крестника. — Это письмо от него?!

Сириус, в отличие от Хедвиг, передвигался пешком между торчащих камней и деревьев, и его волосы белели первым снегом на черной земле, полностью его выдавая. Его мимикрия под местность никуда не годилась.

Гарри приподнял одну бровь, выпрямляясь на камне.

— А от кого оно должно быть?

Сириус остолбенел, нависнув над ним. Кажется, не такого ответа он ждал. «Что он вообще хотел сказать этим вопросом?» — раздраженно подумал Гарри, чувствуя, как в груди просыпается, пока лениво ворочаясь, знакомый колючий комок.

— Зачем, — глаза Сириуса бегали, словно он надеялся найти слова, завалявшимися за какой-то из камней. Наконец он уставился на Гарри с искренним непониманием: — Зачем ты общаешься с ним, Гарри?!

— Потому что он мой друг, Сириус.

— Разве тебе недостаточно Рона и Гермионы? Он неподходящая компания для тебя!

— Я слышу это от тебя? — Гарри холодно посмотрел на Мародера, крепче сжав письмо в руках, но того, кажется, это только больше завело.

— Я твой крестный. И я гораздо старше тебя, у меня больше опыта, так что я знаю, что говорю.

— Не ссорься со мной, Сириус. Я этого не хочу. Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? — вдруг понял Гарри, чуть распахивая глаза. — Мы не договаривались сегодня о встрече.

— Это уже неважно, — отмахнулся Сириус, — куда важнее, что ты зачем-то общаешься со своим дикарем из канализации! Что ты в нем вообще нашел?!..

— Сириус, ответь. Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Но, Гарри, мы не решили! Я волнуюсь, знаешь ли, ты отдалился, а теперь общаешься с этим Утой! Это он виноват, да? Скажи мне, это он тебя надоумил?! Ты совершенно…

Гарри, не слушая больше, встал со своего места, подхватывая с камня мантию-невидимку, и молча направился вниз. Сириус от этого, казалось, только больше взбеленился.

— Да послушай же ты меня, Гарри!..

Они сбежали к дороге в Хогсмит и успели дойти до первых домов, когда терпение Гарри лопнуло. Он обернулся к чуть не врезавшемуся в него по инерции Сириуса и процедил сквозь зубы:

— Еще хоть слово, и ты мне больше не крестный. Я жил без тебя почти всю свою жизнь, проживу и дальше.

— Гарри!.. — возмущенно начал было Сириус, но вдруг замер, а потом хмуро захлопнул рот, уставившись Гарри за спину. Он обернулся, чтобы увидеть стоящего на пороге Кабаньей головы Снейпа.

Гарри прикрыл глаза, переводя дыхание и бросил Сириусу, уходя:

— Увидимся через неделю.

В последний момент крестный попытался схватить его за руку, но Гарри резко выдернул рукав из чужой хватки и быстрым шагом направился в сторону школы, не смотря на задумчиво застывшего Снейпа. Еще разборок с учителем ему не хватало.

<center>***</center>

Несмотря на то, что Гарри этого ждал и всячески морально и доказательно готовился, Снейп ничего ему не сказал. Возможно, в том была заслуга Дамблдора, что Гарри не вызвали на ковер в тот же вечер. Смотреть только Снейп стал еще более недобро — если так можно было понимать его взгляд. Гарри, на самом деле, уже изрядно надоело заниматься трактовкой непонятных Снейповых телодвижений и единственное, что он знал точно — хорошего от того можно было не ждать. Но Гарри привык разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления, так что пока он выдохнул и вернулся к своим делам. Серьезно, у него еще были дела, которые требовали его внимания. Тот же набор новых игроков в команду, хотя с этим он справился преступно быстро. Рон и Джинни были лучшими кандидатами даже без отбора, и Гарри с радостью их принял, всё-таки поморочив им голову для приличия. Они были ему настоящими друзьями, пусть даже он не мог рассказать им всей правды.

От этих мыслей перехватило горло, да так, что Гарри чуть не упал с метлы. В последний момент он вцепился в древко и прокрутился через низ, вновь выравнивая себя в воздухе.

— Гарри, все в порядке? — крикнул ему от ворот Рон, и Гарри закивал, радуясь, что с такого расстояния не видно сжатые до заходивших желваков зубы. Он не хотел вспоминать Сириуса, и все-таки его мысли вновь вернулись к нему.

Что-то скреблось под сердцем, расцарапывая его до крови. Гарри держался уверенно и ровно, раздавая команды и руководя тренировкой квиддичистов, но спасало его только отличное знание того, что происходит на тренировках обычно. На самом же деле он лишь еще раз прокручивал все моменты с крестным перед глазами, даже не зная, что ищет и в чем пытается убедиться. Он лишь с каждым разом все сильнее с раздражением осознавал, что, кажется, знает Сириуса меньше, чем думал раньше.

Сириус не предавал его — это была истина. Гарри вспоминал их совместные вечера и разговоры, вспоминал, как Сириус сделал все, чтобы помочь крестнику после принятия наследия и после. Он думал о несколько излишней, но искренней заботе Сириуса и едва ли не до хруста вцеплялся в древко метлы, с трудом контролируя силу, чтобы не переломить тонкую деревяшку. Убедить себя в этой простой истине было очень непросто. Гарри злился на себя, бесился при мыслях о Сириусе, но отпустить ситуацию не мог.

Гарри временами чувствовал, как нагревается в кармане сквозное зеркало, и уже принимал у Хедвиг свернутые в трубочку записки с печатью Блэков на нити, но письма он откладывал в дальний ящик, не читая. Туда же спустя пару дней он забросил и зеркало.

Возможно, та самая первая ночь в Токио и последующие три недели выживания сказались на нем сильнее, чем Гарри предполагал.

Он встряхнул головой, все-таки сосредотачиваясь на тренировке, и окинул поле взглядом. Охотничье зрение тут же зацепилось за знакомые кудряшки в беспорядке на трибунах. Гарри хотел было махнуть Гермионе и сидящему рядом с ней Тео, но не смог отвести взгляда — к ним приблизился и заговорил о чем-то Дин. Тео встал, загородив собой Гермиону, но Дин уже покидал поле.

Гарри дернул плечом, отворачиваясь, и ушел в резкое пике, уходя от летящего в грудь бланджера. Ему есть о чем с подругой поговорить.

Есть вообще хоть один человек в этом гребанном мире, которого Гарри знает на самом деле?!

***

В чем мастерства Дамблдору было не занимать, так это в умении срывать чужие планы. Записку от него Гарри вручили сразу после тренировки: он успел только переодеться и выйти из раздевалки с мрачным, но целеустремленным видом, как один из наблюдавших за полетом квиддичистов младшекурсников впихнул ему в руку тонкий пергамент. Просьба прийти, желательно срочно. Спустившейся вниз со всеми Гермионе Гарри смог только издалека показать жестом, что хотел бы поговорить, но после этого их пути разошлись.

Дамблдор назначил встречу на Астрономической Башне. И Гарри остолбенел на миг, когда, перескочив последнюю ступеньку, увидел рядом со светло-рыжим обликом директора черную сутулую фигуру.

Почему он здесь?!

Снейп с не меньшим недоумением уставился на него в ответ, но по другой причине. Его брови на миг поползли вверх, стоило его взгляду соскользнуть с Гарриного лба на щеку и потом за ворот рубашки. Поттер заметил — и поморщился. В конце концов, раньше на таком малом расстоянии они со Снейпом в этом году ещё не общались, скрытые друг от друга то парами от зелий, то толпой и коридорами. Как Снейп мог увидеть эту красоту раньше? Сам Гарри со своим отражением в зеркалах все еще старался не пересекаться, но не мог же шрам разрастись снова?..

Дамблдор, чьи крылья были заранее спрятаны, всё-таки к магглам идут, заметил Гарри тоже и дружелюбно улыбнулся, переводя взгляд с него на профессора ЗоТИ. Кроме директора, однако, энтузиазм и радость от встречи никто не проявлял.

— Вот и все в сборе, думаю, можно отправляться.

— Простите, — Гарри запнулся, — куда, сэр?

— К дому Мраксов, Гарри. Сегодня мы уничтожим второй крестраж.

Впрочем, этого можно было ожидать. Не зря же велись все эти разговоры и показывались воспоминания, но… «С ним?» — Гарри нервно покосился на Снейпа. От него несло целым букетом запахов, словно Гарри вновь оказался в больничном крыле, собственный аромат зельевара терялся. Гарри нахмурился, стараясь сильно не косить глазом, но в таком случае полагаться ему оставалось только на нюх — а тот со Снейпом не работал.

Снейп чуть дернул длинным носом, и Гарри понял — он принюхивается тоже. По коже прошлись неприятные мурашки и зачесалась поясница. Захотелось оскалиться и отскочить, выпуская кагуне наружу.

— Что ж, прошу, господа, — вдруг вырос между ними Дамблдор, протягивая каждому руку. Гарри и Снейп синхронно моргнули, вспоминая об еще одном присутствующем маге. Дамблдор улыбался как обычно, и почему-то Гарри это совсем не понравилось. Неужели он ничего не заметил? Но волшебник его силы и ума не мог не заметить. Он делает вид? Но зачем?

Незнание и собственное бессилие бесили до крайности. Тем не менее Гарри взял директора за предложенную руку, чувствуя, как его кисть перехватывают удобнее неожиданно крепким захватом чужие пальцы.

Аппарация далась Гарри относительно легко — спасибо Сириусу за тренировку. Только голова закружилась на миг, и в глазах потемнело — и вместо Литтл-Хенглтона Гарри увидел очередной склад, померещились белые кудри Сириуса и его взгляд, направленный Гарри в рот. Но уже спустя секунду вместо белоснежных волос дроу Гарри разглядел низкие облака на горизонте, а вместо склада — совершенно серую и пустынную местность. За чуть больше полувека Литтл-Хенглтон вымер окончательно.

Жилище Мраксов виднелось дальше по дороге под холмом, и даже с такого расстояния Гарри бы с большой натяжкой назвал это домом. От пристанища древней фамилии остались одни лишь криво сколоченные доски на окнах и двери, накрытые дырявой и трухлявой крышей.

На глаз идти было от силы минуты три, но под сверлящим взглядом, который Снейп даже не пытался спрятать, для Гарри это время растянулось на долгие часы. Он недружелюбно покосился на профессора, не считая нужным скрывать свое к нему отношение, и ускорил шаг, догоняя директора. Находиться рядом со Снейпом он не то что бы не хотел — опасался.

Неужели Гарри бегал от Снейпа столько времени только для того, чтобы тот сейчас все разнюхал и набросился на него с осиновым колом?

— Почему мы аппарировали так далеко от дома? — спросил он у Дамблдора, нарушая давящую тишину. И всё-таки нервно полуобернулся, ловя краем глаза силуэт мрачного зельевара. Тот не отставал ни на шаг, уже держа наготове палочку. Снейп был удивительно бледен даже для существа его породы, и полы его мантии вздымались в такт шагам сегодня особенно резко. В голове Гарри мелькнула мысль, что так-то они идут в тайник Темного лорда и палочка Снейпу нужна именно для этого. Мелькнула и потухла, когда Гарри невольно потянулся к своему остролисту.

— Мальчик мой, мы не знаем, какие ловушки Том для нас приготовил, поэтому неплохо было осмотреться заранее. В конце концов, второй шанс нам вряд ли предоставится, — Дамблдор, словно не замечая повисшую в воздухе угрозу, почти беззаботно покрутил палочку между пальцев, останавливаясь метров за пять до развалюхи, что служила последним памятником роду Мраксов.

Он провел палочкой в воздухе, видимо, проверяя территорию дома на защиту или какие-то иные признаки колдовства, и кивнул сам себе.

— Я ожидал серьезней барьеров… — Дамблдор задумчиво бормотал под нос, но слух гуля и дампира давал возможность прекрасно его расслышать.

— Тем хуже для нас. Если он оставил щиты, которые даже вы не в состоянии определить, то это будет весьма неприятно, — мрачно резюмировал Снейп, несколько лихорадочно вертя свою палочку в руках. «Наверное, дюймов десять-одиннадцать?» — прикинул на глаз Гарри, следя за ее неровным движением. Та была покрыта узором паутины, словно в насмешку над обитающим в глухих подземельях деканом Слизерина и немного дрожала. Точнее, трожали руки Снейпа, мелко дергались пальцы, мешая проворачивать инструмент без пауз и остановок. Гарри отвёл взгляд, но не подав виду. Неужели даже нахождение рядом с частичкой Волдеморта повергает Снейпа в дискомфорт? Это для всех Пожирателей работает?

— Или же Том просто посчитал, что лучшая защита — это отсутствие защиты, — задумчиво почесал бороду Дамблдор и направился вперёд. — Думал, что без объемных щитов и экранов колебания в магическом фоне будут менее заметны.

— Откуда такие познания в психологии темного лорда?

— Я был его учителем, в конце концов, — горько усмехнулся Дамблдор и пихнул дверь ногой, словно всё-таки опасался использовать для этого магию. Гарри чуть притормозил, пытаясь пропустить Снейпа вперёд, но тот странно дернулся и застыл, вперив в студента горящий взгляд.

Гарри постоял перед проходом, а потом полубоком забрался внутрь, не выпуская Снейпа из зоны видимости. Тот вызывал подозрения своей внезапно прорвавшейся сквозь маску сарказма и иронии эмоциональностью, и Гарри уже не знал, кого и в чем подозревать. Себя в том, что где-то прокололся, Снейпа в том, что у того напряжённые отношения с хозяином Пожирателей, или вообще Дамблдора за то, что снова заставляет играть вслепую в неизвестную игру по незнакомым правилам?

Впереди что-то ярко вспыхнуло с тихим звоном, и Гарри, не ожидав ничего такого, одним движением отпрыгнул назад. К Снейпу.

Снейп отшатнулся и крикнул:

— Сектумсемпра!

Инстинкт дернул Гарри в сторону. Почему-то проверять на прочность свою регенерацию и непрошибаемость не захотелось в этот раз. Он упал на пол, опираясь в трухлявые доски всеми пятью конечностями и…

Он не успел. Снейп стоял ближе, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки — и, уже отлетев на пол и сквозь боль сгруппировавшись, Гарри застонал сквозь сжатые зубы, чувствуя, как невидимые ножи режут кожу и плоть. На пол потекла кровь, мгновенно окрасив рукава рубашки в красный и отяжелив ученическую мантию. Снейп застыл, ошарашенный своими же действиями, и сделал шаг к ученику, но Гарри зарычал от боли и злости и обжег его алыми углями глаз.

Он чувствовал физически, как борются в его теле заклинание и природа гуля. Мышцы срастались с бешеной скоростью, кожа пыталась затянуться шрамами — но чужая магия, как разорвавшаяся под кожей биологическая бомба, травила его кровь и разрывала только затянувшиеся покровы в новых местах, стремясь сточить кости под ноль. Нервы рвались с дребезжащим ноющим стоном, но с каждой секундой сила все больше переполняла Гарри. Ярость тоже.

Поясницу укололо болью и за спиной взвилось кагуне, шурша стыками брони.

Дамблдор только обернулся, занятый до этого нейтрализацией ловушки. Его глаза распахнулись, и свободная рука взметнулась вверх.

Гарри отбросило от Снейпа в тот момент, когда острое лезвие кагуне уже летело мужчине в горло. Он рухнул на какой-то мусор в углу. Дом затрещал, посыпались щепки и кровля. Сквозь дыру в стене в помещение ворвался осенний ветер — теплее, чем в Шотландии, но достаточно прохладный, чтобы застать врасплох.

Холод сбил настрой и остудил голову. Гарри встряхнулся, замирая. В тот же момент прекратился и треск вокруг, и крушение. Гнев клокотал внутри, но разум уже вернулся к юноше. Чужое заклинание тоже спало, давая регенерации сделать свое дело.

Ясно было, что сейчас произошло что-то совершенно ужасное, ломающее все планы и конспирацию, но ему было пока не до этого. Решать проблемы по мере поступления, точно. С тихими отрывистыми ругательствами, то и дело падая обратно, он выбрался из-под завалов, отплевываясь от пыли и старой краски, и хмуро посмотрел на профессоров.

Как минимум, одним вопросом меньше — причиной сдавших нервов у Снейпа всё-таки был он. Дампир, Мордред подари… Но разве так должен реагировать на добычу охотник на вампиров?

Снейпа лихорадило. Его глаза беспорядочно метались от глаз Гарри, места, где только что было кагуне, руки бесконтрольно сжимали палочку, грозясь переломить ее. Снейп побелел до уровня своего воротника, торчащего из-под мантии, и чуть покачнулся, словно ноги его не держали, оставаясь стоять из последних сил. Гарри втянул воздух носом: чужой страх пах потом, кровью из надкушенной губы и могильным холодом. Ощущение угрозы заставило вампирскую половину в Снейпе показать себя ярче. Встряска, яркие эмоции пробудили в нем самую темную часть его природы. И сейчас Гарри явно видел, что этой эмоцией был страх, что парализовывал тело хуже сонного паралича, оставляя Снейпа наедине с тем, чего он страшился.

Снейп боялся, это факт. Важнее — как давно?

Дамблдор озабоченно хмурился, однако, заинтересованно щуря глаза, и смотрел исключительно на Снейпа. Словно внезапное наследие Гарри, которое он так неразумно обнаружил, его не удивило ни на каплю. Впрочем, Гарри упрекнул себя за тупость, он мог бы догадаться, что раз Дамблдор узнал про побег в Японию, узнал и все остальное.

Директор спросил, обращаясь к Снейпу:

— Северус, ты знал, что у Лили есть наследие?

При упоминании ее имени Снейп вздрогнул и на миг прикрыл глаза. Это сказало Гарри больше, чем достаточно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Куэлебре  
> https://www.bestiary.us/kuelebre  
> В низшей мифологии и фольклоре Астурии и Кантабрии, Куэлебре — крылатый змей, обитающий в лесах, пещерах и источниках, а также под землей.
> 
> 2\. Палочка Снейпа:  
> https://harrypotter.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%87%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BC%D1%81%D0%B0_%D0%9F%D0%BE%D1%82%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B0
> 
> * Очень извиняюсь, что глава маленькая, но наверное лучше так, чем совсем без главы 


End file.
